What I Didn't Know I Needed
by PteratheDactyl
Summary: Join Wren as she tries to blend into the crowd at Ouran Academy, but gets tossed into the Host Club mix. Watch as her dark past tries to overtake her, but a knight in shining armor is determined to save her. Get ready for a whole lot of drama, and a whole lot of shenanigans. MorixOC Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a note before you begin reading, this fanfic contains songs in some of the chapters so I would suggest queuing them up to not disturb reading flow. It is very important to listen to the songs as they contain key parts of the story and foreshadowing. I have changed the lyrics in some of the songs to fit the story better as well, so pay attention to the lyrics please. This chapter has 'Youth' by Daughter. Enjoy! :)

I own nothing, please don't sue me.

I looked up to see a massive pink building towering over me. It had the stylings of a castle, with towers and archways, and even a clock tower in the middle of the campus. It looked like it belonged in a fairytale. _This is nothing like my old school_ I thought to myself, overwhelmed by the grandeur. Today is my first day as a scholarship student at the esteemed Ouran Academy. I had taken the entrance exam at the request of my music teacher at my old high school, Ouran High, but I never considered the possibility I would get in with a full scholarship for music. Once my acceptance came in the mail, my mother went full steam ahead in transfering me; I never even had a choice. I really don't know what to make of it all, but I'm ready to try anything. I don't mind the change, I was often bullied at my old school for being an outcast. They could say what they want, but I am who I am and I'm not gonna change for some stuck up snobs. I don't know much about the academy, but I do know that it is the 'playground for the wealthy'. _Great, so now instead of stuck up snobs, I get rich stuck up snobs! What an improvement_ I rolled my eyes to myself. I made my way toward the front doors of the school and I got a closer look at the other students, and more importantly what the girls all seemed to be wearing. Their uniform was the most hideous puffy yellow dresses in the universe. I mean seriously, these dresses made the girls look like oversized cream puffs! No way in the freaking third dimension am I gonna wear that. I'll stick with what I am wearing now; a comfy tee, black distressed jeans, purple converse, and a hoodie. It matches well with my hair, which is a light plum color, the wavy locks flowing unrestrained, half of it covering one of my light brown eyes. I absentmindedly pushed it behind my ear. _Welp, time to go in_ I sighed as I pushed open the front doors. Some of the girls started whispering as I went by, and I could only catch parts of what they were saying, but it went kinda like this, "Who is that girl and what is she wearing?" or " Ugh, a commoner, gross. She is ruining our reputation!" even "Look at her, she's hideous. Why is she here?" I just shrugged my backpack onto my shoulder and ignored them, having already been used to this kind of treatment. When I got in the building, I was amazed at the decor. I mean seriously, what is up with these rich people? Some of the paintings and pottery that were just sitting there in the middle of the hallway looked extremely expensive. But since they are the top of the top they just leave it out to flaunt their wealth. I happened to realize something very important that should have been my first concern: I have no idea where the front desk is. Crud monkeys. So, I took to wandering the halls.

A couple minutes passed (I still had no idea where I was) and I ran into this lightning fast little boy. We were both knocked to the floor and as I sat there in a sort of daze I saw a very tall man walk up and help the little boy up. The tall one had tanned skin, almost black eyes, and dark brown hair, while the short one had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Are you okay Mitsukuni?" he asked in the lowest voice I have ever heard.

" Yep! Thanks Takashi."

It finally dawned on me what I did and I scrambled up. " I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yep, I'm okay, and I'm sorry too, I was too busy thinking about cake and didn't see you. Ya know, I haven't seen you before, are you new? What's your name?" he said in a overly excited voice. I just stood there, shocked. I was not expecting that reaction, I was expecting yelling and anger, but I couldn't detect a hint of any ill feelings from him.

I finally got over my shock enough to choke out, " I-I'm W-W-Wren."

" Hi Wren, my name is Mitsukuni, but you can just call me Hunny. And this is Takashi, but he goes by Mori." he chirped as he gestured to the tall guy who helped him up.

"Ah." Mori replied. _Wow, he is a man of many words_ I thought sarcastically.

"Hey Wren, are you looking for the front office?" he said sweetly, his big eyes staring up at me unnervingly.

"Umm ya, but I kind of got lost." I replied nervously. Man those eyes are scary.

"Well, you're on the wrong side of the school silly, but don't worry. Takashi and I will help you find your way, right Takashi?"

"Ah." Mori mumbled. Wow, how does he do it? But back to the bigger picture, these guys are actually going to help me? Have they even looked at me? No, they must be blind, that is the only way they would help me. They were way too hot, I'm just going to ruin their reputation. On the other hand, I really needed to find the office and the school is huge. After a big inner-struggle I finally gave up.

" If it isn't too much trouble, I would really appreciate the help." Hunny enthusiastically cheered, that weirdo, while Mori looked at me strangely, though I don't know why. They were the ones who offered to help, he shouldn't be surprised when I accept it. But the day I understand guys is the day Link finally hooks up with Zelda.

"So, Wren, why aren't you wearing the school uniform?" Hunny asked. Well there goes the blind theory.

"Because I don't want someone to mistake me for a cream puff and eat me!" With that Hunny busted out laughing while mister tall, dark and silent's, aka Mori, lips lifted up slightly. Now his face didn't show much emotion, but his eyes were filled with amusement. I smirked, seeing a way to tell what he is feeling. With that accomplishment, I felt satisfied with the way my first day was going, until reality hit me, in the form of rich brats. As soon as we walked into the hallway, the girls started whispering. Hunny didn't notice, or at least he pretended not to notice, as he grabbed my hand and pulled me through the walkway, saying something about cake and snuggling with a stuffed bunny he had. How old was this boy anyway and why was he in the high school? Mori had his same stoic expression on, but his eyes showed anger. Anger? Was he angry at me for walking with them, should I have said no?

I heard snippets of the conversations the girls were having and over all I heard "She is so not worthy enough to be hanging out with the most popular guys in school." Whoa, most popular boys in the school, what have I gotten myself into? No wonder Mori is mad. And also who says worthy anymore? I shot the girls a death glare, and that shut them up real quick, but I knew I overstepped my boundaries. I was about to apologize, but Mori talked before I had the chance.

"Don't worry about them."

 _He speaks!_ I thought, but I then realized what he said. _Don't worry about them_. But I thought he was angry at me. I looked up at him, confused, but he wasn't looking at me. Apparently I was wrong, his anger wasn't directed at me, but if it wasn't directed at me, then who was it for? Ah, it is too early in the morning for me to be so confuzzled. I tuned in to what Hunny was saying, while shooting the occasional death glare towards the little brats that littered the hallway.

"And that is why strawberry is my favorite kind of cake!" he finished. I smiled at him and pretended that I had been listening the whole time.

"Oh no, we are almost at the front office!" Hunny exclaimed sorrowfully.

"Um, why is that a bad thing?" I asked, confused once again.

"Because then I can't walk with you anymore!" he said, with tears in his eyes. " I know, why don't you come to our club after school, it is in the third music room."

" Okay I'll go." Anything to stop the tears.

"Great! Takashi and I will see you then! Bye!" he said as he skipped away with Mori in tow. I looked up only to see a plaque that said main office. I sighed and walked in, hoping that there wouldn't be anymore crazy people. A woman typing on her laptop hardly looked up at me as I walked through the door.

"Name." she asked in a bored tone.

"Wren." I replied, mimicking her. She didn't take notice though.

"Go in." she deadpanned, gesturing at the door to my right. I opened the door, only to quickly find out that I was about to meet another crazy.

"Hello! You must be our new scholarship student!" he enthused, completely the opposite of the boring woman outside. I simply nodded and he went on with his overly-dramatic speech.

"Oh, that is just wonderful, we don't have many scholarship students, you are our second, but I believe you will be the perfect addition to our school. Here is your schedule and if I remember correctly you will not be wearing the uniform due to your financial circumstance, right?" I nodded and he continued. "You have all the same periods as my son, Tamaki Suoh, so I will have him show you around. Tamaki, could you come in here?" I looked at the door as a blonde boy with purple eyes walked in.

"And who might this princess be?" As I grimaced at the word princess Mr. Suoh answered for me.

"This is Wren, she is here on a scholarship. You are to show her around until she gets used to the school."

"It would be my honor to show such a lovely princess around." Tamaki said, producing a rose from nowhere and handing it to me. Even if I found being called a princess offensive, I took the rose from him, only because I love roses. As soon as we walked outside of the office, Tamaki started speaking.

"So princess..." That was as far as he got though, because I rounded on him.

"Call me princess one more time and I will not hesitate to run away. And no more trying to flatter me, it's creepy." Tamaki cringed away, probably scared because I had a very exaggerated smile on my face.

"B-but it is a man's' duty to make a woman feel special and happy!" he valiantly exclaimed as we walked into our first class.

"All you are managing to do right now is annoy me." I stated bluntly. What? I don't have the time to deal with idiots. All I saw after I spoke was a blur and then Tamaki sulking in a corner, cultivating what looked like mushrooms and murmuring something about how "The new girl thinks I am annoying". I don't even want to know. I sighed and sat down, but tensed up again as I noticed a dark aura behind me.

"Yes, he really is an idiot." Spooky, as I decided to call him, said. He had black hair and glasses that glinted ominously. Wait a minute, did he just agree with my thoughts, can he read minds? What is wrong with this school?

"Mommy thinks I'm an idiot?" wailed Tamaki.

"Yes." he deadpanned. Now Tamaki was back in what I dubbed his corner of woe. Meanwhile, everybody else was staring at me, whispering about how I was so delusional, thinking that I can talk to two more of the most popular guys in school. What the hell! Why do I always get the worst luck! I just wanted to slip into the crowd, unnoticed, but no, fate has to screw with me and try to get me the most attention ever. Fml. The teacher walked in and instantly everybody quieted down, Tamaki taking his seat in the desk next to mine. Time passed and soon it was lunchtime. I bolted out the door before anyone, cough-Tamaki-cough could ask me to sit with them. As if I could deal with more craziness from him. And if Tamaki was there, Spooky would be too. Somehow they are best friends, though I have no idea how that happened. They are complete opposites! Well, who am I to judge? I went outside and quickly found a tree, climbing to the very top where I found a nice little spot to sit and people watch. When I looked down I saw twins looking up at me. Since I was not expecting to see anyone there I flinched and started to fall out of the tree. I was able to stop myself enough to where I landed somewhat softly. I still had the wind knocked out of me so I just laid on the ground with my eyes closed for a while. When I opened my eyes I saw two faces very close to my own.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I yelled as I jumped up. The twins smirked at me and said in unison "Did we scare you?" They both had red hair and amber eyes, the only way to differentiate between them being the way their hair was parted.

"No." I spat back, giving them my famous death glare. They took a step back, obviously startled.

"Then why did you fall out of the tree?" they said together, which freaked me out. I mean, how did they know what to say?

"I didn't fall, I was giving the ground a surprise attack" I said, crossing my arms. They both looked at each other and then fell to the ground laughing. I really didn't think it was that funny personally, but that's the thing with crazy people, you never know how they will react, and these two are definitely off their rockers. I just stared at them with a mixture of amusement and weirded outness as they helped each other up.

"I'm Hikaru." one of them said.

"And I'm Kaoru" the other one said.

"And we have decided that you are our new toy, what is your name?" they sang in unison, hugging intimately. Immediately I thought twincest, which disturbed me greatly.

"My name is Wren." I started off calmly, " AND I AM NOT, NOR WILL I EVER BE YOUR TOY!" I screamed at them. I said that, but really, I felt more in my element. I am used to being harassed and I know how to handle that, but with Hunny, Mori and Tamaki I didn't know what to do. Nobody takes the time to try and help me and it felt weird.

"Of course you are our toy." Hikaru started, "you don't get a say in it!" Kaoru finished as they grabbed me from both sides.

"Guys, put her down." a new voice said.

"Awww, but Haruhi!" the twins moaned.

"No buts. Sorry about that, they do it to everyone they find interesting." he/she said to me. I say he/she because while he had a boys uniform on and had short, brown hair, he looked completely feminine, mainly because of his huge brown eyes. I decided to call him a him because even though there is no doubt in my mind that he is a girl, I don't want to offend him by calling him a girl just incase it is more than just cross-dressing. Is it just me, or was that extremely hard to follow?

"It is nothing you should be sorry for, but I will find a way to make the twins pay" I said, glaring at the offending boys. Just then the bell rang, signaling lunch to be over.

"Oh, I have to go, see you later!" Haruhi said as he walked away with the evil twins, who stuck their tongues at me. Darn, another nice person I have no idea how to respond to.

"Bye!" I called weakly. Then I heard it again, the whispering, and guess what I learned by listening to them. THOSE THREE ARE POPULAR TOO! "Why!" I cried out. Everyone looked at me but I just shrugged. Tamaki found me in the hallways and led me to our next class, saying something about a host club, while Spooky wrote in a black notebook that he always carries around, probably noting that I yell at the wind. I made a mental note to steal it one day, it should prove interesting. I also realized that the whispering wasn't going away anytime soon, so I might as well get used to it. The rest of the day went like that, with the occasional sarcastic remark that put Tamaki in his corner of woe. I found out that Spooky's real name was Kyoya Ootori, but I prefered to call him by his nickname. The final bell rang and I sighed in relief, ready to get out of this asylum. I was packing up my bag when I overheard someone talking about the club they were in. Hhmm... a club. I almost facepalmed when I remembered I made that promise to Hunny that I would check out his club. Snitzel. I trudged out of the classroom, pushing through the people who thought that it was perfectly fine to just stand in the middle of the freakin hallway and talk like there was nobody trying to actually get somewhere. Grrr. I didn't know exactly where I was going so I just started wondering again. About ten minutes later and a lot of mumbling about how wastefully huge the school is, I approached my destination. Wow is it just me, or did that sound like one of the things one of those creepy gps systems would say. Hmm, this school is affecting my brain. I opened the grandiose doors recklessly, almost falling in the process. Hey, I never said I was the most coordinated person. As a result I ended up stumbling in, just to find there was nobody in the room. The plaque outside confirmed that I was in the third music room, so I threw my junk to the side and glanced around. I thought it would be a music club because of the name of the room, but it wasn't positioned that way and I couldn't see any instruments. There were tables set up in five different sections, and smaller rooms off the the side. I was going to investigate, but then I saw a beautiful piano peaking out of a thick red curtain. I checked to make sure nobody was around and moved the heavy curtain. I sighed in relief as I sat down on the dusty seat, my fingers spreading out on the ivory keys. A song I wrote called 'Youth' comes to my mind, and I open my mouth and sing in time with the piano.

I started off softly, still conscience that this was a club room where people are more than likely to enter.

 _Shadows settle on the place, that you left_

 _Our minds are troubled by the emptiness_

 _Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time_

 _From the perfect start to the finish line_

 _And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones_

' _Cause most of us are heaving, through corrupted lungs_

 _Setting fire to our insides for fun_

 _Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong_

 _The lovers that went wrong_

My voice and piano grew louder, just a shred of reality restraining me.

 _We are the reckless,_

 _We are the wild youth_

 _Chasing visions of our futures_

 _One day we'll reveal the truth_

 _That one will die before he gets there_

My voice again grew softer, but my mind was completely emerged in the song. If it wasn't, I would have noticed the seven that I met today at the door, listening intently.

 _And if you're still bleeding, you're the lucky ones_

' _Cause most of our feelings, they are dead and they are gone_

 _We're setting fire to our insides for fun_

 _Collecting pictures of the flood that wrecked our home_

 _It was a flood that wrecked this home_

 _And you caused it_

 _And you caused it_

 _And you caused it_

My voice and the piano crescendoed until I was singing at all my might, almost pounding on the keys.

 _Well I've lost it all I'm just a silhouette_

 _A lifeless face that you'll soon forget_

 _My eyes are damp from the words you left_

 _Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest_

 _Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest_

I was quiet once more, but my body was swaying, my entire body feeling the music.

 _And if you're in love, then you are the lucky ones_

' _Cause most of us are bitter over someone_

 _Setting fire to our insides for fun_

 _To distract our hearts from ever missing them_

 _But I'm forever missing him_

 _And you caused it_

 _And you caused it_

 _And you caused it_

My eyes had closed sometime during the song. I sat there, panting for a moment. Then I heard clapping. I jumped up so quickly I could have gotten whiplash. There, standing before me were the seven I met today, Spooky, Bipolar Weirdo, Devil Twins, Crossdresser, Excitable Bunny Child, and Mr. Tall Dark and Silent.

A/N Please Read!

Hello wonderful readers! I just wanted to let you all know the background of this story. I wrote this 5 whole ass years ago, but I lived in a household that was very against the internet, and if it was ever found out that I was even reading fanfiction I would have been punished greatly. But now I'm a practice adult (I don't consider myself a real adult yet) and I have decided to fufill young me's wish. Therefore, this fanfic is going to stay mostly as I wrote it originally. That means it is going to be dramatic as hell because I was an angsty child, and it will be filled with dumb jokes and borderline or full on cringe. I am editing it to get rid of the most cringy parts and make it flow better, but I storyboarded this fic a lot when I was writing it so there isn't much to change. So, I really hope you all like it and please leave me a review if you can! Sorry for the long A/N, and thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello lovies! I just got a job interview so to celebrate I am uploading a new chapter!

Please be aware that this chapter gets pretty dark. If you are reading it and feel that this story deserves a mature rating, please tell me and I will fix that.

I own nothing, including in real life so you'd have nothing to sue.

 _Previously: My eyes had closed sometime during the song. I sat there, panting for a moment. Then I heard clapping. I jumped up so quickly I could have gotten whiplash. There, standing before me were the seven I met today, Spooky, Bipolar Weirdo, Devil Twins, Crossdresser, Excitable Bunny Child, and Mr. Tall Dark and Silent._

"What the hell are all of you doing here?!" I yelled, trying to distract them from what I had just been doing.

"Ma fille, why didn't you tell me you could sing and play the piano so well?" Tamaki was ecstatic. He attempted to hug me, but I sidestepped, sending him into a nearby wall.

"Again I must ask, why are you all here!" I was really frustrated by now. I didn't want to deal with all these people who manage to make me extremely uncomfortable. Kyoya paused his fierce scribbling in his book to answer me.

"This is the Host Club Tamaki was talking about in class."

"What's a Host Club?" The twins wrapped their arms around my waist.

"We make woman with too much time on their hands feel good by fulfilling their fantasies." They purred in my ear.

"That's disgusting, I'm out."

"Wait my daughter, those filthy twins were kidding. We simply entertain girls, only going as far as flirting with them." Tamaki explained, gesticulating wildly.

"Still disturbing, I'm leaving." I said, turning away from the craziness.

"Oh no you don't, we want to play with our toy!" two horribly annoying voices said.

"I know you are a bit slow, so I will say this as simply as I can. For the last time I AM NOT YOUR TOY!"

"Feisty one aren't you" one of them said. I was about to do something wonderfully violent when Haruhi slapped both of them on the back of their heads.

"Wren and I are not your toy, you rich bastards. He said the last part under his breath, but I heard it and grinned.

"Finally, a normal person, you know besides the fact that you cross-dress." I didn't mean to let that last part slip, but it was already out there so... whoops?

"What are you talking about, Haruhi is the manliest person I know, I mean just look at.." the rest of what Tamaki was about to say was cut off by Spooky.

"Tamaki, she obviously already knows, so she should also know that I have a private police force that is able to work in a seconds notice. I might be so upset by Haruhi's secret getting out that.."

This time I cut him off. "Threat received and discarded, and you wouldn't know emotion if a walrus fish slapped you with it. I wasn't gonna tell in first place."

The twins looked half terrified at what Spooky, who I was currently in a death glare contest with, might do to me and half like they wanted to explode with laughter. They came up to me and wrapped their arms around me... again. *sigh*

"We like you, you're spunky." they announced. Even Mr. Silent Ninja had an amused look in his eyes. I was about to respond but the overly excitable bunny child/teen tugged at my sweatshirt.

"Please please please stay Wren, I want to eat cake with you!" he looked up with adorable puppy dog eyes and I gave in. What, that guy has some serious talent. Like his puppy dog eyes could be used as a freakin weapon.

"Alright Hunny, but just for a little."

"Yay!" he squealed, jumping up to give me a flying hug thing. I caught him, but grunted in pain when he landed on my arms. I cursed at myself for letting myself slip up and made up an excuse for the sound.

"Hunny, you're a bit heavy, mind getting down?"

"Oh I'm sorry Wren. I'll be more careful" He said with tears in his eyes. Behind his tears I saw something flash in his eyes, something a little more mature. I looked up to see Mori with the same look. I really hope they don't suspect anything.

"It's fine, I just wasn't expecting you is all." I rubbed the back of my head nervously. God this is going to be hard isn't it.

So now I am sitting in between Mori and Hunny, eating cake and talking to girls that hate me. Oh the wonderful joys of life. I now understand what a host club is and it greatly disturbs me. Not only do the methods they use to get customers frighten me sneezetwincestsneeze, but also the fact that girls go for that kind of thing. I completely understand fangirling but this is just wrong and I do not plan on coming back here if I can help it. But of course fate has to screw with me because my clumsy self decided to go and trip over air and knock over a set of tea cups.

"Those cost 500,000 yen Ms. Suzuki." Whoa, how does Spooky know my last name, I haven't told it to anyone.

" Wren Suzuki, blood type ab negative, 17 years old, here on a scholarship. I know all about you." And of course because he is a CREEPY MIND READER he responded to my thoughts...

"Since you obviously don't have the money to pay us back, you will have to work off your debt. You will help with the chores." I just stood there, completely shocked. I would actually have to stay here!? I swear the world is out to get me. What have I done that deserves this kind of punishment!?

"You have to pay back a debt too? Looks like we're on the same boat." Haruhi said, giving me a sympathetic look.

"You too? I was wondering why a sane person would be hanging around these wackadoodles." She chuckled slightly "They aren't as bad as they seem, their hearts are in the right place"

"Sure, we'll see about that" I grumbled. Suddenly I was lifted up and spun around, causing me immense pain. I bit my lip, determined not to cry out. I was finally put down, only to be squeezed viciously. It was Tamaki, going on about how he gained a new daughter and how happy daddy is, but I couldn't concentrate. I was about to black out when I was suddenly taken out of Tamaki's embrace. When I could see straight I noticed Mori looking at me, his eyes swimming with concern.

"What's wrong Mori?" I said innocently. He wasn't to be swayed though. I was saved by Kyouya announcing that club hours were over.

"See ya guys later!" I called as I high tailed out of there. I ran out, only stopping to cry "Freedom!" when I was out of school. 10 minutes later and I was almost home, so I slowed my pace. I was not looking forward to telling my mom that I was in a club that met everyday. I didn't know how she would take not having her little 'toy' for so long. I walked into our tiny apartment, only to be assaulted with the smell of alcohol. 'Great, she's been drinking again, that will make her sooo much more agreeable' I thought sarcastically.

"Hey mom, there is something I need to tell you" I started off softly.

"What is it now you brat. Why are you so late?" She snapped back.

"Well, I'm in a club now, so I will have to stay late everyday and I can't quit the club because I have a debt to them."

"Of course you do, I'm not even surprised. You couldn't do anything right to save your life. Well, at least keep getting in with those rich men. Marry one of them and I'll be set for life" She growled, spitting in my face. That was the reason she was so adamant about me transfering. She had this idea that I would lure in a rich boy and make him marry me so she could be rich. An impossible plan, but she didn't care.

"Remember, if you fail me I don't know how I'll react, but I can give you a little preview" She punched me square in the face and then swiftly kicked my knee, forcing me to the ground. I curled up into a ball as she continued her strikes, trying desperately not to cry out because that would just goad her on. She finally relented, picking up her bottle and taking a long swig.

"Let that serve as a reminder, do not fail me". I limped away to my room, locking my door behind me. At least it wasn't as bad today, she must be tired. I grabbed my first aid kit and started treating myself. Tears welled up in my eyes, but I quickly pushed them down, choosing instead to feel nothing. It was better that way.

The next day I managed to ignore Tamaki throughout our first classes, even though he was constantly passing me notes. I shut him up with the excuse of trying to pay attention. In reality school comes easily to me, so I just have to put in minimal effort to get an A. At lunchtime I dashed out the door and went to the same tree I was in yesterday. I didn't have lunch, I never did because my mom doesn't bother to feed me. I have a job, but all the money goes towards paying for rent. I eat one meal a day, usually made from red tagged products. At least I have a strong immune system now. I looked out from the tree, only to groan when I saw all the members of the host club approaching. I heard Tamaki's voice first.

"Where did you find her yesterday?" The twin's voices came next.

"In the tree straight ahead."

"Guys, why don't we just leave her alone." Yes, listen to Haruhi!

"But she must be so lonely~" Screw you Hunny.

"Ah." Goddammit Mori, not you too! At least Kyoya stayed quiet.

"There you are my dear daughter! What are you doing in that tree? Come here to Daddy before you get hurt!"

"Fuck off!" That sent Tamaki crying to 'Mommy'.

"Mommy, our daughter is using foul language!" he sobbed while Kyoya just sighed.

"I told you she wouldn't want to see you."

"Yes, why didn't you listen to Haruhi!" I exclaimed.

"Well we're already here." one of the twins, I think it was Kaoru since the voice was higher, said.

"So why don't you come on down, or are we going to have to come and get you." So he must be Hikaru. My mind conjured up a picture of the hosts trying to get me out of the tree and it didn't end very well so with a deep sigh I jumped down. To my surprise Mori caught me before I hit the ground.

"I was perfectly fine." I huffed. He set me down and ruffled my hair in response, causing me to pout.

"We wouldn't want you getting hurt!" Hunny trilled, snuggling his stuffed bunny. He had a strange look in his eyes, it almost looked devious. I shivered involuntarily.

"So, what are you peeps doing here?" I said, defeated. Kyoya's eyebrows arched at the word peeps.

"For having a scholarship to such a prestigious school you certainly have an interesting vocabulary. Anyway, Tamaki wanted to find you and see why you have been ignoring him." I glanced at Tamaki.

"You talk too much, and make me uncomfortable." Needless to say he was by the tree cultivating mushrooms in seconds. The rest of lunch went by almost pleasantly much to my surprise. The twins and I played off of each others jokes, though while they targeted the 'King' aka Tamaki, I went after Kyoya.

"So, that little black book of yours, what do you put in it?" I asked.

"Information." Came the short reply.

"Hmm, I don't think so." Kaoru stated.

"I think it would have to be a little more...interesting for you to be so invested in it." Hikaru elaborated.

"You don't think it could be?" I gasped dramatically. Somehow the twins caught on to my drift, or maybe they were bluffing through it.

"No...could it?" Hikaru edged on.

"It has to be." Kaoru gulped.

"Fanfiction." I finished "Hm, I bet it has a lemon in it too." I could have sworn I saw black lines hovering over Kyoya, and I think Haruhi lost her soul. The twins and I almost died laughing. Hunny was giggling while Tamaki just looked confused. I glanced over at Mori, and he looked stunned for a moment*. My eyes furrowed, but I just shrugged it off. After we all sobered up I placed myself next to Hunny and Mori, which may have been a bad idea considering how observant they were.

"Where's your food Wren?" Hunny asked.

"Oh, I forgot it today." I smiled. Nice save! He dropped the subject and I sighed in relief on the inside. I felt someone nudging me and when I peered over I saw Mori holding out two rice balls.

"Here."

"No, it's okay, I'm not that hungry. You eat you food." I refused, but he shook his head and put them in my lap.

"You should eat, it's not healthy to skip lunch." Hunny inputted.

"Fine." I grumbled. I tried not to gobble them down and draw attention to myself. It was hard though, they were so good. Soon, lunch ended, and during my classes I contemplated my relationship with the hosts. I hadn't laughed that hard since I was a child, before he betrayed me and she... it hurt to think about it. I closed off all my emotions but these guys somehow managed to chip my armor, and I didn't want to get hurt.

After classes I dutifully followed Kyoya and Tamaki to the club, where I would learn how I'm supposed to pay off my debt.

"You are to serve the host's guests tea and snacks. Make sure no table is without food or drink. If we need supplies, you will have to retrieve them. Do you understand?" Kyoya explained once we reached the club room.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever." I drawled, sitting on the couch Mori and Hunny usually occupy. They were getting changed into some Princely style cosplay. Seems that's normal around here, why am I not surprised...

After everybody got changed and the guests were let in I made my way to the kitchen to get the supplies. I walked around, refilling cups and laying out snacks. It was a lot harder than I imagined because I had to dodge Tamaki and the twins. Tamaki moved erratically so it was impossible to avoid him and he almost tripped me up a few times. The twins seemed to purposefully try and get in my way which was extremely annoying. After a while I got fed up with them and put a special spice in their tea mwahahaha. They spit the drink on each other, which made the whole thing ten times more funny. I kept a straight face though, even while Kyoya glared at me. Some much for paying my debt...

I felt that my time with the host club wouldn't be that bad, but the rich brats decided to change my mind. I was serving the customers at Hunny and Mori's table when Hunny gave me puppy dog eyes and asked me to have some cake with him. Of course I caved and we started talking about different sweets. Apparently his customers felt ignored so the one closest to me 'accidently' knocked her boiling hot tea onto my lap. I gasped at stood up, trying to wipe it off with some napkins. Tears gathered in my eyes but I forced them back. God it's so hot, and I couldn't move the fabric away because I was wearing skinny jeans. The girl who spilt the drink on me was apologizing but it was obviously fake and I could tell she was suppressing giggles along with the other girls. All of a sudden I was scooped up and hurried over to the dressing room. Why they had one of those in a music room, the world may never know. I peered up and saw a determined looking Mori. For some reason I blushed and stared at the ground. Well that was odd. He ushered me into a dressing room and left. The twins came in and handed me a piece of clothing.

"Take a cold shower to relieve the burning then put this on. We'll treat it afterwards." Kaoru gestured to the showers to my right and then left before I could say anything. I peeled of the burning fabric along with my other clothes and jumped into the shower. The cold water felt amazing against my heated skin. I dried off quickly, wincing when I wiped off my legs. I looked at the clothing Hikaru had handed me and saw it was a long summer dress, strapless and dark blue with a belt under the bust. I sighed and threw it on, cursing the twins. I suppose it was alright since it wouldn't bother my legs and was long enough to cover bruises. The only problem was it didn't cover my arms, and I still had some old bruises. I crossed my arms, covering most of them with my other clothes. I saw that the customers had all left.

"My daughter, are you okay?" Tamaki wailed, trying to glomp me. I dodged and went over to my backpack.

"Yep, I'm fine. I'm going home now."

"You should treat your legs first, we have some salve." Haruhi said grabbing a little tube.

"It's okay, it didn't even leave a mark. I really have to leave now. Thanks for the dress Hikaru and Kaoru. Bye." I dashed out the door before anybody could stop me. The trip home was torturous. The tea had burnt me pretty badly actually. I walked into my apartment, hoping my mom was out. But of course she was on the battered old couch we have, sipping out of a cheap bottle of vodka.

"Ah there's the little bitch, I have a few questions for you." she slurred. This did not bode well for me.

*Just in case y'all wanted to know, Mori was surprised because it was the first time he saw Wren smile/laugh. It was a nice surprise for him ;)

A/N

Well that got a little intense now didn't it? An abusive mom, bullies- poor Wren can't catch a break! But not to worry, because she will soon have a reason to face her problems. But be ready for a wild ride, cause Wren's got a lot of secrets. Now, I need your guy's help on few things. This story is almost completely written, at the moment I have 100 pages done, but I would like to know how you guys want them updated. I want to get a few chapters out asap just to give this story a little substance to catch people's attention, but do you want that in one upload of like 3 (or maybe more) new chapters that might take me a few days to edit, or would you like an update a day? Please let me know and I will get working on it straight away! Seeing people actually read this makes my little heart soar, even though it's only been one day. I'm so excited for you all to see where this is going! It won't follow the storyline, but I do include a few episode storylines randomly through the story, so you'll see our host club in a lot of new situations. Please continue to read and review, and I love you all very much! Thanks for dealing with my long A/N again :)

-Ptera


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey chickadees! I am back with a longer upload this time because I got the job! But in return I am adding the story of how I am now the baking soda lady in the A/N afterwards so read it and sympathize with me lol. Also I fixed an inconsistency in chapter two where I said Wren had a job. She did but she was let go because the commute was too far from the school. The song to queue up today is Ignorance by Paramore, and this song is meant to be read as if Wren was just yelling the words, not singing them, so I got rid of a lot of the repetition. Enjoy~

I still don't own anything.

 _Previously: I walked into my apartment, hoping my mom was out. But of course she was on the battered old couch we have, sipping out of a cheap bottle of vodka._

" _Ah there's the little bitch, I have a few questions for you." she slurred. This did not bode well for me._

I stayed silent and stared at her.

"What are you looking at." she stood up and slapped me, but I stay quiet.

"Hmm, what a pretty dress, was it a gift from those boys?" she smirked. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Boys, what do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you're in a host club. So you're running around with a group of manwhores you little slut." Something in me rose to defend the club members.  
"They aren't manwhores. They just flirt with girls to raise their self-esteem."

"Yeah right. So you're getting it on with some rich guys and receiving pretty things. This wasn't part of the plan but we can work with it." Her eyes raked up the dress. "Dirty slut. I have someone I want you to meet. If you're going to do these things you might as well do it for money." I was horrified at what she was implying.

"No." I whispered. My mom's eyes flared.

"No? We'll see about that." She knocked me to the floor and held something close to my face. Only when I felt my flesh burning did I realize it was a lighter.

"Stop!" I yelled, trying to twist my face away, but she was sitting on me and holding my head to the ground.

"Will you do what mommy tells you?" I resisted but it soon became too much for me.

"Yes." I said, defeated.

"Good, I'll tell him." She got off me and I went to my room. I was relieved when I saw the burn was back towards my ear, so I could easily hide it with my hair. I grabbed some salve from my first aid kit and painstakingly placed it on all of my burns. I bandaged them and tried to start some homework, but my mind was in too many places. When is mom going to invite her little visitor? What am I going to do, should I fight? I moved away from those thoughts, wanting to avoid them at all costs. My thoughts drifted to the host club. Why were they so eager to help? What are they trying to obtain? Why did I feel the need to defend them? I can't get attached, that is dangerous. Secrets get out when you get attached and then they get spilled and I can't risk that. And why did I blush when Mori carried me? That one confused me the most. I slowly drifted to sleep pondering it and what disturbed me was I couldn't find an answer.

A couple days later and I had finally gotten used to the host club's antics. I cleaned up and brought tea to the hosts and customers. The host club finally stopped asking me if my legs were alright thankfully, and nobody noticed the burn on my face. Hunny insisted that I have cake with him everyday, and that's how I ended up wedged between Mori and Hunny again. Hunny was entertaining the guests, who occasionally glared at me, while I decided to poke Mori. I wanted to make fun of him being labeled the wild type, cause I just don't see it.

"Look, it's a wild Mori ninja, highly lethal and very fast. I'm going to poke it." I said with an australian accent as I proceeded to poke him. I looked back up at him to see he had a slight smile on his face. I jumped up and started to do my victory dance, while singing "I am the champion, I am the champion of the world!"

"Why are you the champion?" Hunny asked

"I have done the impossible and gotten Mori to smile!" I exclaimed happily.

"What? No way, really?" the twin asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes, I have and I know I am amazerific."

"Respect." they said, amazed. They reached up to give me a high-five and I automatically flinched. They didn't notice thankfully and I gave them both high-fives quickly, covering up my mistake with a fake sneeze. I went to sit back down and I noticed Mori had replaced his amused look with one of concern and questioning. Apparently he noticed my slip-up. Again I was saved, this time by Tamaki.

"Daughter, guess what! Daddy is going to take everybody on a trip! We are going to Mommy's companies resort a week from now!"

"O.k, first of all, YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER, and second of all, I'm not going."

"What, but you must come, it will be family bonding time!" I shot him a glare and he stopped, instead deciding to go sulk in his corner. The twins then decided to pop up OUT OF NOWHERE! I'm serious, I gotta learn how to do that, it be great for pranks. That reminds me, I still owe the twins a prank for calling me their toy.

"Why aren't you going?" they asked in, what else, unison.

"Don't wanna, got stuff planned." Really it was because my mom would never let me, but I wasn't about to tell them that. The club members do seem nice enough, but I don't trust anybody. I learned that the hard way. Plus, they are just asking to be polite, they don't really want me to come. I would just ruin their reputation some more. I am only allowed to be in the club because they need someone to clean up after them.

"But Wren you have to come! It won't be as fun without you!" Hunny said, giving me the killer combo, teary puppy dog eyes.

"Okay guys, cut the act, it's not like you actually want me to come. Thanks for being polite though. I'd just be a bother if I came." I said, the my eyes burning with tears. I never cry in public so this is really weird. I usually have better control over this. These guys are breaking down my defenses and it is going to get me hurt in the end. I heard the whispers of the guests, mostly stuff like 'good, she knows her place' and 'they really are being too kind to such a worthless person.' I felt the tears come again and I was about to run out of there when Mori said something that stopped me in my tracks.

"It's not like that" he said, surprising everyone.

"Everybody that is not part of the host club staff please leave." Kyoya said. When everyone else was out I finally found my voice.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not a bother to anyone Wren, what would lead you to believe that?" Tamaki said seriously.

"Don't you hear the girls whisper? I'm ruining your reputation. I don't understand why you let me hang around here. I can pay off my debt while staying in the back." I said, not believing that they could actually want me here.

"Wren, you're really fun to be with and you're really nice too. I like being around you!" Hunny said. I looked closely at him and it seemed like he was telling the truth.

"Ya, who else could we have battles of wit with? Or could go up against Kyoya?" the twins supplied.

"You are not just here because we want more profit, you fit in well with this group." Kyoya said, actually showing emotion on his face.

"You shouldn't listen to what the girls say, we invite you here because we want you here, not because of pity or anything." Haruhi said, crouching on the floor so she was on my level, I had sunken down while they were talking, and hugged me. I was so touched that I couldn't keep the tears in and started sobbing. Mori reached down and patted my head, giving me a strange comfort.

"You're our friend."

"T-that is the f-first t-t-time anyone has genuinely h-hugged me or c-called me their f-friend," I gasped in between sobs, "Do you r-really mean it?" I was being strangely vulnerable.

I peered up at their faces through a layer of tears and saw they all shared the same look of sadness and concern. Suddenly, everyone except Kyoya and Mori all hugged me, while Mori patted my head and Spooky stood off to the side with soft eyes.

"Yes." They all said at the same time. I smiled genuinely for the first time in a long time.

"Thank you, I'm honored to be your friend." I said, as they helped me off the floor.

"So, will you go to the resort with us?" Hunny pleaded, back with the killer combo.

"Sure, I'd love to." Screw my mom, yolo right?

"Yay!" he yelled, squeezing his bunny tight.

"We have some new swimsuits we can have you try on and no, you don't have a choice." Hikaru said. So he is the more evil twin, good to know.

"Whatever." But then it hit me bruises+swimsuit=nothing good! Panic flashed over my eyes but I squished it before anyone, except the ever observant Mori, could see it. When Mori looked over at me I swear I could see a question mark over his head. I just smiled, not about to give anything away.

"Tomorrow we need to discuss cosplay ideas. Let's meet at lunch okay! That means you too Wren." Tamaki exclaimed. Okay, I don't see a way out of this without offending them. Darn, I will just have to think of something during lunch as to why I won't have food. The host club has been a blessing because I can eat cake and finger sandwiches and drink tea. I haven't been this full in ages.

"Okay, see you then!" I said as I walked out. I headed for the bathrooms, positive that my face would be a mess. I set my stuff down and splashed my face with water, hoping to get rid of some of the splotchiness. When I finished I looked up, only to be pushed to the ground. Whoever did it ran out before I could see her. I sighed and went to pick up my stuff, only to find that it wasn't there. It wasn't the first time this had happened to me, but is was the first time it had happened at this school. I walked out into the hallway and began searching. I totally zoned out, solely focused on finding my stuff. _Maybe I get too out of it sometimes and that is why I'm so clumsy_ I mused. My thoughts were answered when I ran into something hard. 'Yep...that is why I'm so clumsy' I thought, still lying on the ground. I glanced up to find the hard thing I ran into was, wait for it, Mori's abs! Woo, go awkward situations!

"Hey, how's the weather up there Ninja Buddy?" I called from the floor, unwilling to waste the energy it takes to get up.

"Why are you waving your arms and legs?" he answered.

"I'm making dirt angels, duh." I gave him my 'What else would I be doing' face, which he responded to with a 'you crazy lady' face. I grinned and he reached his arm down to help me up. When I got up I noticed something strange. There was a Mori, but there was not a Hunny.

"Hey, where's Hunny?"

"He is waiting in the limo, I came to see if you needed a ride home..." as he said this I was staring at him, amazement written all over my face. I saw the question mark over his head again, the end of his sentence trailing off.

"You have exceeded your word count. My mind is blown." I made little explosion noises and Mori chuckled. It sounded warm and inviting, and I couldn't help but smile at the sound of it.

"Anyways, thank you for the offer, but I have some stuff I need to do..." This time I trailed off, because I had looked outside the window and found my stuff, in a fountain. Mori noticed it too and his eyes held a strange emotion. It was a cross between anger and something else. We hurried outside. When we got to the fountain Mori rolled up his sleeves and the ends of his pants while I just jumped in and grabbed at my things. Together we got everything quickly. I got out, soaking wet.

"Why didn't you roll up your sleeves?" he asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

"I didn't think of it until I was already in." I lied, the real reason being my bruises. He obviously didn't believe me, but he didn't say anything.

"Sorry for all that, I'm sure it was just an accident." He seemed to be thinking about something, pausing before replying.

"If anything like this happens again, come and get me." I was about to fight with him over it, but something in his tone made me stop. It sounded like worry, so I just nodded. We walked over to his car and I apologized for making him late. I told him that I had some stops to make before I went home. I didn't want him to drive me to my house in case my mom was home. That wouldn't be good. When I did get home, my mom was waiting for me.

"You're going to meet my friend in an hour, look presentable." Dread filled me. I was hoping she would forget or something. What am I going to do?

"No." I said resolutely. This is one thing I could not go through with.

"Why, you do it with those manwhores."

"There not manwhores, there my friends!" I shouted. She began laughing.

"Friends, what twisted reality do you live in? They have nothing to gain from you. You are just their plaything, but they will soon get bored of you." She bitterly growled. Doubt's clouded my mind, but the scene from the clubroom came to my mind. They all had honestly called me their friend, and Mori helped me out when my things had gotten thrown in a fountain.

"They are my friends and nothing is going to change that. I'm tired of you dictating my life." She moved to punch me but I blocked it. Anger rose through my body and I pushed her away. She was shocked to say the least.

 _If I'm a bad person, you don't like me_

 _Well I guess I'll make my own way_

 _It's a circle_

 _A mean cycle_

 _I can't excite you anymore_

 _Where's your gavel? Your jury?_

 _What's my offense this time?_

 _You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me_

 _Well sentence me to another life_

I'm done. I am not going to deal with her anymore. She continued to try and hit me, but I blocked her every attempt.

 _Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

 _I don't wanna feel your pain_

 _When you swear it's all my fault_

 _Cause you know we're not the same (no)_

 _We're not the same_

 _Yeah the friends who stuck together_

 _We wrote our names in blood_

 _But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_

 _It's good_

I really hope I'm not wrong about the host club. I don't know if I could handle it if I was.

 _Well you treat me just like another stranger_

 _Well it's nice to meet you sir_

 _I guess I'll go_

 _I best be on my way out_

I'm serious too, I will not stay in this house any longer.

 _Ignorance is your new best friend_

 _This is the best thing that could've happened_

 _Any longer and I wouldn't have made it_

 _It's not a war no, it's not a rapture_

 _I'm just a person but you can't take it_

 _The same tricks that, that once fooled me_

 _They won't get you anywhere_

 _I'm not the same kid from your memory_

 _Well now I can fend for myself_

I have been on my own for so long now that living without my mom will be a great relief. I never depended on her, she depended on me.

"It's your fault we are like this Wren, you killed her!"

 _Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

 _I don't wanna feel your pain_

 _When you swear it's all my fault_

 _Cause you know we're not the same (no)_

 _We're not the same_

 _Yeah we used to stick together_

 _We wrote our names in blood_

 _But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_

I was just about to leave when I felt a sharp pain across my face and everything went black.

I woke up very discombobulated. I saw a flash of red when I sat up, the left side of my head hurting like hell. I found a mirror and the saw the whole left of my face was caked in blood. Gingerly I wipe it off with a rag and some soapy water, cringing at the feel. I finally managed to find the main causes of the red liquid, a gash in my temple and a cut across my cheek. The temple could be hidden by my hair but I'll need an excuse for the cheek. I bandaged both of them and finally noticed my surroundings. A beer bottle was shattered across the floor and all of my mother's (if you could even call her that) stuff was gone. She had probably used the bottle to knock me out when I wasn't looking and then left. Good, I'm glad I never have to deal with her again. A whoop of excitement escaped from my mouth. God, I'm just so relieved I won't have to always be afraid of coming home, of staying after school. I am finally free. But of course there was a price. Rent was overdue and I was out of a job. I would have to be careful that I don't get turned into the CPS but that was okay, I could deal with that.

I ducked my head as I walked into homeroom, not wanting Tamaki and Kyoya to pester me about how I look. I sat down at the back of the room and pulled out a book, covering my face.

"How are you today Wren!" Tamaki said while coming to sit next to me.

"I'm good." I said from behind the book.

"Why are you hiding your face?"

"No reason."

"Then put it down."

"No." All of a sudden my book was ripped from my grasp. I glared at Kyoya, who was the one to take my cover, while Tamaki freaked out.

"My daughter, what happened to your lovely face?!"

"Nothing much, just a bad run in with a tree." I shrugged. Hopefully that was believable enough, I am in trees a lot.

"Did you see a doctor?" Spooky questioned, inspecting my face.

"It isn't a go the the hospital kind of injury." I defend, covering my cheek with my hand. The teacher walked in so they were forced to drop it, and for the first time in my life I thanked god for school.

* * *

Tamaki led me to the lunchroom with Kyoya following behind, writing in his little black book AGAIN, that creeper. Everyone else was at the table already, the twins harassing poor Haruhi and Hunny, amazingly, eating actual food and not cake. I looked at Mori's smug face and Hunny's pout and realized that he wasn't eating his soup willingly. I sat down next to Mori and he instantly noticed my haggard face. His own face was now lined with worry.

"Yo Wren, what happened?" Hikaru asked, gesturing to my face. All the host except Tamaki and Kyoya were now waiting for an answer, staring at me intently. It was weird, I felt like a bug that some crazy little kid was standing over, just observing. And when he gets bored he smashes poor little bug me to the ground. I quickly shake that image away, confused as why that picture formed.

"I just got whacked by a tree branch, that's all."

"Are you okay?" Hunny cried, jumping up to hug me. I think he was really just trying to observe my wound to see if it was really something a tree could do. Sneaky bastard.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt anymore." *A slight lie among many others. With that Tamaki started the meeting, but Mori ignored him.

"Where is your lunch?" he asked, determination to get some answers in his voice. For a second

I panicked. I had forgotten to make up an excuse, but then I remembered some lyrics to a superchick song.

 _I know the right words to say_

 _like I don't feel well_

 _I ate before I came_

" I don't feel very well, I wouldn't be able to hold anything down" I said, relieved. But Mori wasn't believing it. "You didn't have any yesterday either..."

"Waah, you don't feel good? Do ya wanna go to the infirmary?" Saved by Hunny.

"No it's not that bad, I will be fine Hunny." I smiled at him, but it fell right off my face when I looked into his eyes. There was a message there that said ' I saved you this time, but you have to tell him'. Whoa, what does that suddenly mature teen know?

"Daughter, are you sure you're alright? You don't look very good. Mommy, come look at her." Tamaki said as he glomped me, making me wince once again.

"Kyoya, I'm fine." I insisted to the approaching teen, "And Tamaki...GET OFF!" I exploded, but smiling all the while. I was right, they do make me feel better.

"Good, our toy has to be completely healthy so we can play with it properly." The twins said, wrapping their arms around me.

"Holy pink buffalos...If I have to tell you one more time I will go all spider ninja on you're skinny white arses...I AM NOT YOUR TOY AND I AM NOT AN IT!" I screamed in their ears.

"Aaahhhh" Hehehe, they both fell to the ground screaming and holding their ears. Point one for the Wrenalator, zero for the Twin Monstrosities.

"Oh, and guys, another thing. I have this thing called personal space. You get in my bubble, I will kill you with a spork. Also, I have a limited edition extra large bubble... so be careful." I say as I hold up a spork (even I don't know where it came from) and laughed evilly. Everyone, except Mori, took a huge step back. I faced Mori and pouted, but he just half-smiled. The rest of the day went by quickly, and I had almost completely forgotten my situation, until I walked outside after host club. I had to find a job and I had to find it now. I decided to walk around town, searching for a help wanted sign. Eventually I came across a dojo requesting help. I am awesomely amazing at kendo and karate, so I figured that this will be the perfect job. I walked in and smiled as I smelt the sweat and heard the yells, pure bliss. I awkwardly walked into the matted area, I never liked the feeling of everybody staring at me. It was like they all noticed me at the same time, being all like, I feel a disturbance in the force, someone is disrupting the peace. I walked over to the person in charge, who was resting near a corner, and noticed he looked remarkably like Mori. Writing it off as just a coincidence, I began to speak to him.

"Hello sir, I'm Wren and I came to inquire about the help wanted sign."

"Do you have experience?" he asked, his voice as low as Mori's.

"Yes sir, I have been doing kendo and karate since I was 5." and my mother never knew, it was quite an amazing feat to keep it from her. My father set it up without her knowing.

"Alright, let's see how good you are, there is some extra gi over there. You will be sparring with my son." he said, gesturing over to the other side of the room. I quickly got changed and stretched, hoping my skill hadn't gone down. I hadn't practiced since I came to Ouran High. I padded back to the mat. My opponent turned around and I gaped at him. It was Mori. He didn't seem fazed, but his eyes betrayed his shock.

"So this is your family's dojo Mori?" I asked, wondering why he never mentioned it.

"Yes, you do kendo?" he answered, probably wondering why I was there.

"Yeppers. Ever since I was 5."

"I take it you already know each other then?" Mori's father asked. No wonder they looked so alike.

"Yes, we go to the same school and I'm also in the host club. I serve tea and clean up." I supplied, saving Mori from using up his word count for the day.

"Good. Takashi, you will be testing Wren's abilities to see if she is suitable to work here. We are only doing karate today. Step up onto the mat and we will begin."

We both made our way to the center mat and got into ready positions, legs shoulder-width apart and knees bent. I looked at where Mori was putting his hands, hoping that he made the common mistake of not completely defending his body, but, of course, his stance was flawless.

"Begin" Mori's father announced after all of the other students in the class settled on the sides of the mat. We began circling each other, waiting for the other to start. I feinted towards him, hoping he would make the mistake of retaliation, but he stayed as calm and cool as ever. I began to get restless when I saw him fasten up his circling. I stood still, waiting for him to make a move and he lunged. I was expecting him to go for my core so I covered my stomach area, but he rolled on the ground at the last second and went for my knees. I backflipped away, and right after I landed I rolled behind Mori and pretended to lunge at his feet, but instead jumped up high and kicked him in the chest. I hit him, but just barely as he jumped back when he saw me jump. We continued like this for about half an hour, both of us hardly hitting the other, until we were huffing and puffing.

"Stop" Mori's father said.

I just about fell to the floor I was so tired, but I stepped back and we bowed to the other.

"Well Wren, it seems like you and Takashi are equal in skill, we would be delighted to have you work here."

"Thank you so much, I can't wait to begin." I smiled back to him.

"Good job." Mori said when his dad went to get the paperwork. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, I guess the fight wore him out too.

"Thanks, you too, I've never had such a great fight!" I half-way yelled, punching my fist into the air. Mori's lips lifted up, but he quickly put them back down, but it was too late, I saw it.

"Mori smiled, Mori smiled." I sang childishly, while I skipped circles around him. All of a sudden I stopped and poked him in the belly.

"HA! I WIN!" Mori's eyes got a sly gleam in them and I started to run away, but he caught me and lifted me up.

"Put me down! Put me down" I cried, uselessly hitting him on the back. Man, this guy is like a boulder.

"Okay." he stated simply, then he put me on the mat and proceeded to tickle me. I was a bit shocked, this was so out of character for him, but I didn't get much time to ponder as

I was trying to escape. I laughed til I couldn't breathe, all the while pleading with him to stop. Finally he did and I flopped on the floor, trying to fill my lungs up again.

"You...asked...for..it...I'll get...you!" I wheezed and Mori laughed... MORI, mister no emotion, ACTUALLY LAUGHED! I jumped up and hid behind the couch, covering my head.

"What are you doing?" Mori asked as he came over.

"You laughed, the end of the world shouldn't be too far away." Mori laughed again and I glared at him.

"You're not improving our chances of living at all." Mori stopped smiling suddenly. I looked around and saw that his dad was walking in. I wonder why he won't smile in front of him.

"Don't even try that Takashi, I saw the whole thing. Wren, you are a remarkable young woman, not only did you tie with Takashi, you made him laugh. He hasn't laughed that hard in a long time." He stated. I saw Mori's cheeks heat up a little. Now I understand why he stopped smiling, he was embarrassed. Hhmm, I wonder what would happen if...

"Ah, don't be so Bashful Takashi, you're definitely not a dwarf." Ha, I thought that would work, when I said Takashi his cheeks flared red. Deciding to give Takashi (I'm going to keep calling him that) a break I got down to business.

"Alright, can I see the paperwork?" We hashed out the details while Takashi worked with the little ninjas.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then! Bye!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Wait." I turned around and saw Takashi approaching. "Let me walk you home."

"Okaaaay..." I drew the word out, thinking it over. As long as the landlady hasn't kicked me out while I was out it should be fine. I skipped out of the dojo calling out behind me "Hurry up slowpoke! You're a ninja, you have to be fast."

"I'm not a ninja."

"Yes, you are and there is no denying it. The first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem, now come on and say it with me. I am too ninjaish."

"Why is that a bad thing?" He actually seemed curious.

"Because it is not fair to the rest of the world that you can sneak around and they can't, it is dishonorable." I state while shaking my head and tsk tsking. His lips lifted and that made me smile too. Then his eyes flashed as if he just realized something.

"You're wondering why I haven't made a joke about how much you're speaking, aren't you." he looked surprised.

"Ah."

"I'm too tired to right now, mind doesn't work right this late." really it was only around 8-9ish but I haven't had enough sleep in a long time. The next thing I knew I was being picked up bridal style by Takashi.

"Waah! I can still walk, plus you don't know the way!" I protested, but he wasn't having any of it.

"Where do you live?"

"Not telling!" Suddenly he stopped.

"Tell me where you live."

"Put me down."

"No." I glared at him and he stared back. I blinked and finally consented.

"Okay, take a left on the next street and I live in the apartment building." he smirked and I stuck my tongue out at him. Walking up to the building I noticed a white sheet of paper on my door. _Damn it_ I thought, wishing that this had happened any night other than this one.

"Okay, I can go from here, thank you for walking...carrying me back home!" I said nervously. Takashi looked at me strangely, knowing something was up.

"Let me walk you to your door."

"No, no, you should hurry back to your house, it's getting late." he put me down and I sighed in relief, thinking that he was giving in. I was horribly wrong. I began walking back and he followed. I stopped and turned back around.

"You're house is in the other direction mister."

" I am going to walk you to your door." Seeing no way out of this, I hung my head and trudged my way to my door. When we reached it I snatched the paper when he wasn't looking.

"What's that?" Well, I thought he wasn't looking.

"Just an ad." I lied, not meeting his eyes. All of a sudden he grabbed the paper from my hands.

"They're kicking you out of your house?" Dang it, just lie girl, you can do it! Don't look into his gorgeous eyes...Wait what?

"Yes." I sighed in defeat.

"Why?"

"Can't pay the bill anymore."

"So that's why you applied for the job. What about your mom and dad? Are they job hunting too?" All I could do was stutter, trying to think of a reason, but I had already given myself away.

"Wren," he whispered gently, "where is your mom and dad?"

"I don't know." I said hollowly, my voice breaking. Suddenly I just couldn't take it anymore and I fell to my knees, sobbing. Then the thing I least expected happened, Takashi pulled me into his arms. I cried into his shoulder, but felt calmer. My tears ceased slowly, until I was merely sniffling.

"Wren," Takashi began carefully, "do you have a place to stay?"

"Yeah, that bench." I pointed to a bench near a park across the street. He simply looked appalled at the idea.

"No." he stated firmly.

"Takashi, I don't have anywhere else to go, I'll be fine, it's nothing I haven't done before." My mom used to kick me out of the house so I would just crash on a bench nearby.

"Come on." He said as he helped me up.

"Come on?" I questioned, not sure where this was going.

"You are going to stay at my house." I was shocked.

"No, I am not going to burden you with my problems, I told you, I will be perfectly fine." To prove my point I went over to the bench and laid down on it.

"See? Perfectly fine." To my shock, Takashi sat on the ground next to my bench. "What are you doing?!"

"I will stay with you."

"No, you're parents will be worried and I can't let you stay!"

"Then come with me." I had a great inner struggle, not liking either choices, but I couldn't let Takashi suffer.

"Fine, I'll come with you." I grumbled. His lips lifted and he picked me up.

"I can walk you know!" I didn't sound very convincing though, that whole ordeal had left me quite fatigued.

"Sure you can." he said, but didn't put me down. My eyes drooped as I listened to the steady beating of his heart and smelt his intoxicating aroma, a musky, foresty smell. It was wonderful and soon I had fallen asleep in his arms. The last thing I saw was Takashi with a gentle smile on his face.

A/N

Another chapter in the books and the beginning of Wren and Mori's romance. I wonder what will happen now that Wren has nowhere to go. Guess we'll have to wait and see ;). So, I am baking soda lady because I have been helping my mom clean the carpet and the grout and she has been using homemade cleaning supplies made out of baking soda. So, she's been needing a lot of baking soda and has been sending me to get it. The first time I went I got 4 big boxes from Walmart, a total of 16 pounds, and I thought that would be enough. And I had to stand on my cart to get the last box because it was tucked into the back and people literally laughed at me. So I go home and thirty minutes later I have to go get more. So I go to Target and get all of there baking soda too, another 16 pounds, and that is just barely enough. Now, about a week later she is cleaning the grout (the previous run was for the carpet) and I had to go get more baking soda. I go to Walmart and I see that there is an overstock of baking soda, instead of just four boxes there are ten. I'm not trying to go back for more so I grabbed nine boxes, which is 36 pounds of baking soda. Thankfully I had my sister with me this time so I lifted her up to get the far back boxes and people just commented on our great teamwork instead of laughing (okay they were laughing a little bit). I also had to get four bottles of hydrogen peroxide so that is all I had in my cart. I was tempted to get bleach and trash bags so it really looked like I was about to hide a body but I resisted. Now these were the first things that I got so I went around getting stuff for dinner with all of it in the cart already and the looks I got were amazing. I was literally the person in those math problems, 'if you have nine boxes of baking soda and you drop one what do you have' a huge fucking mess I'll tell you that much. Anyways that is why I am the baking soda lady, and I really hope someone remembers me just for that because why not be known as the crazy lady who buys suspicious amounts of cleaning supplies. Thank you for listening to my rant and thank you for reading the story, I love you all.

-Ptera


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello my beauties! Here is another long chapter because I am going camping and will not be able to update until Sunday. Enjoy the fluff!

Do I even have to say it? Me no own.

I woke up the next day completely disoriented. Okay, I'm in a really comfy bed, something's not right. Then I remembered last night. Ugh, how could I have let this happen? This is a nightmare. The door opened and my head whipped to face it. Takashi walked in.

"How did you sleep?"

"Perfectly." I replied grumpily. He smirked and walked over to the dresser. Clothes were handed to me that were so soft, I thought I had died and went to heaven.

"Put those on, I will wait outside the door." Oh Takashi, ever the noble knight. I slipped the clothes on a met up with him.

"My parents would like to have breakfast with you." Hmm, can we say awkward? A person that can only be described as a tiny Takashi ran past us.

"Wait! Mini-Mori, come back!" I like the sound of that, Mini-Mori. He stopped at looked at me.

"Who are you." he said curiously. "Are you Taka's girlfriend?"

"No! I'm just a friend."

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet ya then! I'm Taka's little brother, Satoshi, the more sociable one." I laughed.

"I don't know about that, Takashi has been talking my ear off lately, won't let me get one word in!" Takashi glared at me and Mini-Mori laughed. We walked into the dining room and instantly quieted. Takashi's mother and father were already there. We sat down and I noticed his parents staring at me.

"Thank you so much for letting me send the night, I hope I wasn't a bother to you." I said, breaking the silence.

"Not at all darling, it's our pleasure." his mom responded, "My husband and Takashi have told me so much about you. I cannot believe that Takashi laughed in public, he has always been so serious about everything. And when he carried you in last night, it was so adorable!" By now my cheeks were a bright red and Takashi's were too. I was glad I wasn't the only one being embarrassed.

"I'm not that special Mrs. Morinozuka."

"Oh, just call me Kira dear. And you'd have to be to get Takashi to open up to you! He doesn't usually talk to people."

"Now that I've got him talking he won't shut up." I joke, before freezing and realizing that I probably shouldn't have said that. But Kira just laughed. After she had stifled her giggles she got a down to business face on. I bounced my knee with nervousness.

"So Wren, I heard from Takashi that you do not have a place to stay or relatives willing to take you in, is this true?" Mr. Morinozuka deep bass intoned.

"Y-yes sir." I stuttered. Under the table, Takashi's giant hand engulfed mine and gave it a gentle squeeze. He was about to release when I panicked and gripped him. I didn't mean to do it, but Takashi kept his hand in mine, supplying me with strength.

"What happened to your mother and father, Takashi never told us." Kira spoke softly, as if I was a hurt kitten.

"M-my father left when I was young and my mother tried to make me do something and I fought back. She got mad and left." I responded uncomfortably.

"What did she try and make you do?"

"I-I'd rather n-not talk about i-it." Tears welled up in my eyes and I tried not to cry. Takashi squeezed my hand again, letting me know that it was ok. I gazed up at him and saw a deep concern in his eyes. I gave him a weak smile and looked back at his parents. Kira had tears in her eyes too and looked sad.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Kira replied sincerely.

"No, no it's fine. The topic is just a little touchy, but you couldn't have known."

"Your mom shouldn't make you do something you don't want to do." Satoshi piped and I smiled at him.

"That's what I tried to tell her."

The parents began whispering to each other, I wonder what about. All of a sudden they stopped, looking decisive.

"Wren, I would like for you to stay with us." Mr. Morinozuka said, looking pleased with himself.

"Huh?" Not only am I hearing things, but I seemed to have forgotten how to speak!

"We would like you to stay here. We wouldn't be able to sleep right if we knew a sweet young lady that our son has taken a liking to was living on the streets." Kira supplied.

"B-but I couldn't, I wouldn't feel right about it. I don't want to be a bother." I looked at Takashi and he seemed determined. Uh oh, I know where this is going.

"You're not a bother and we want you to stay." I started to refuse but he cut me off, "Just until you have enough to support yourself, okay." he compromised. That boy had too much power over me, I couldn't say no to his pleading eyes.

"Okay, thank you all for your kindness, I will stay until I can support myself." Satoshi cheered and everyone else smiled.

"Why were you cheering? Now I have a chance to annoy you, you little troublemaker." I say as we walk down the hallway down to my room.

"It's okay, at least you'll talk to me." We both look at Takashi and he mumbles something while turning away, causing us to laugh.

Then, of course, my clumsy self fell. I gasped and closed my eyes, waiting for impact, but it never came. I further investigated why (I looked up) and saw Takashi's arm wrapped around my waist. He had a disturbed look on his face, and I thought he was going to say something, but then he glanced at Satoshi, who was staring at us strangely. His stoic-self came back as he put me back on my feet.

"Thanks for that, I really am clumsy aren't I!" I play it off, breaking up the awkwardness.

"Welcome." And we're back to one word responses.

"Well, I'm gonna go to my room. I've got...homework, ya homework. See ya!" Satoshi ran out of there as quick as he could. We continued to my room, Takashi took on his disturbed/serious face again.

"Hey, so, do you like lizards? I think they are really cool." Did I really just say that? I really need to think about what I say before I speak.

"Wren" he said warningly.

"Hey, I didn't do anything wrong, don't you use that tone of voice with me!" I jokingly said, really not knowing what was wrong.

"How much do you weigh?"

"It is considered an insult to ask a woman's weight you know."

"Wren. Why are you so skinny? It's unhealthy." he began, looking so concerned (Again! It shouldn't be possible for anyone to care that much for me) that it melted my heart. It was like chocolate in the sun, but less gross.

"I-I'm not skinny, I am perfectly normal!"I stumbled over my words. Damn, he's not buying it. He came over and lifted my shirt gently, being very careful so I was not uncomfortable. My stomach was exposed, horribly skinny. Tears welled up in my eyes, but I held them back. Then my thoughts assaulted me. 'Ugly, he is going to hate you.' 'Who wants to hang around with a someone who looks like that?' A few tears leaked out of the corner of my eyes. I wiped them away, hoping he wouldn't notice, but of course the ninja doesn't miss anything. Takashi swiftly released my shirt and went to wipe away the tears that stubbornly kept coming.

"Why?" It was a simple question, yet I couldn't bring myself to answer him. I was afraid he would hate me. Irrational, I know, but I'm a bit unstable at the moment. My mouth opened and closed, closely resembling a fish. Takashi carefully, as if I was a porcelain doll, wrapped his arms around me, whispering that it was alright into my hair. I sobbed in his arms, again, for what seemed like forever. I felt weak, pitiful, but I just couldn't stop the tears.

"I'm sorry, I must seem so whiny to you." I tried to laugh out, the tears finally coming to a halt.

"It's okay to cry Wren, you can't stay strong forever." Came the soft reply. I looked at into his eyes and saw gentleness and something I couldn't quite identify in his beautiful onyx orbs.

"Why?" He questioned again, making sure to be as kind as possible. I took a deep breath and began.

"My mother would always use all the money she had for booze, so I had to pick up the slack. I got a part-time job at a local food joint, but only ever earned enough to pay for the rent, and just barely at that. I never had enough for food, I could only buy the cheapest stuff. I lost the job a while ago, so I didn't have enough for food or rent, which is why I got kicked out of the apartment."

"Wren, what about the bruises?" Shit, I was hoping they would have faded away by now.

"I'm just really clumsy, you know that already."

"They were in the shape of a hand."

"My mom abused me okay!" I blurted out. his eyes widened in shock as I hung my head, ashamed of showing my weakness. He seemed very angry, his hands clenched and unclenched, knuckles white.

"Takashi," I said softly, "it's okay, it's in the past, she can't hurt me anymore." His face relaxed and I hugged him, feeling so safe in his embrace.

"Thank you for listening, but please, don't tell anyone else, kay?" I gazed up at him with questioning eyes. Takashi nodded,

"You can always trust me."

"I know." I gave him a real, full blown, genuine smile. He ruffled my hair and chuckled a bit, giving me his sweet smile back.

It was so peaceful that we jumped about ten feet in the air when we heard someone knock. Like seriously, I was a bit worried that Takashi would hit his head on the roof! I opened the door and the whole host club fell forward, knocking me over.

"Wren?! What is my darling daughter doing at the neighbor's house?" Tamaki exclaimed as he crushed me in a backbreaking hug.

"Ya know, I would be happy to tell you if I could, oh I don't know, breathe!"

"Oh, my dear, please forgive your father!" He cried jumping back.

"Whatever."

"So, what are you doing at Mori's house?" The twins said, slinking their arms around me.

"My mom is on a business trip, and Takashi let me stay here until she's back." Everyone seemed to believe me except Spooky and Hunny. Understandable, they are both evil masterminds.

"Yay, that means that I get to spend more time with you!" Hunny beamed, little pink flowers appearing out of nowhere and surrounding his cute, devious face. Everyone may think he is sweeter than candy, but I'm on to him. As if he could hear my thoughts, Hunny smirked at me. I swear, it's like Kyoya and him are related. Hmm...

"But, my flower, what if something happens? I cannot allow you to stay in a house with a young man." Tamaki was really starting to get on my nerves.

"That is none of your concern, seeing as you aren't my father." I said, sickly sweet. And now he's in his corner of woe, growing mushrooms in the closet.

"Tamaki, quit it, this isn't your house." Ah Haruhi, always the voice of reason.

"Tamaki, didn't we come here for a purpose?" Kyoya hinted. Great, now I'm curious.

"That's right, we are all going to Kyoya's family's resort tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow? But we have class." Haruhi intoned.

"Wait, you didn't know about it either?" I questioned.

"No, they kidnapped me." she said, defeated. I looked at her a bit more closely and saw she was wearing a cute pink dress. It suits her a lot better, but it kinda creeped me out at how feminine and masculine she can look. Freaky.

"Tama talked to his dad and he said it was okay! It'll be like a field trip!" Hunny called out in his adorable voice. I swear, I will get to the bottom of why he acts like an elementary student all the time.

"Wait, weren't we supposed to go to the resort in like a week?" I said, while realizing all of the things that happened in just a few days. I gained my first friends, my mom skipped out on me, I got a job and I moved into Takashi's house. Wow, and I broke down in front of people like four times. They are changing me, and I'm not sure how it will turn out. All I know for certain is that I love them all dearly and would do anything for them. Of course, I'm not going to tell them that, I mean, think of all the thing the twins would do with that knowledge.

"Yes, it seems Tamaki could not wait any longer." Kyoya said, annoyed. This brings me back to my original problem, bruises. There is no way I can hide them.

"Oh, well I don't have a swimsuit so..." I couldn't even finish as the twins interrupted.

"Don't worry, we will have swimsuits for you and Haruhi from our mother's latest line!" Okay, think Wren think! Yes! Got it! Waterproof concealer, beat that world. I can just say that I'm skinny because of a disease. Yep, that will hold off some questions for now. How do I do it.

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Well of course you do my wonderful daughter, Daddy always listens to what you have to say!" Woah, did he just teleport? First he was in the closet, now he is hugging me...*sweat drop*

"Okay then, no." I deadpanned. Even though I thought of an excuse doesn't mean I wanted to take the risk.

"Wrong answer!" The twins said together, their slightly different pitched voices mingling.

"You can't make me come with you."

"She is right, we have no right to force you to join us, however," The confidence I had building up deflated as I heard that annoying little word, and now I was dreading what Kyoya was going to blackmail me with. "we will cut your debt by 5%" Hmm, a bargain, how generous.

"10%"

"8%"

"Deal" the more rowdy hosts cheered and Tamaki hugged me again.

"Oh, we will simply have a splendid father-daughter bonding time with you and your sister Haruhi." Tamaki cheered.

"Hey, it looks like Haruhi is feeling a bit left out." I say, smirking evilly at said girl. She gives me a slightly annoyed look and I can't help but laugh at her misfortune.

"No! My daughter Haruhi, you mustn't feel jealous, Daddy loves all his children!" Tamaki had glomped her so hard they both fell to the ground, Tamaki on top of Haruhi, his arms the only thing holding him up. They both blushed something fierce (sounds like I should say that in a country accent) and got up quickly. Hey, I wonder what is going on between them, do they like each other? I giggled slightly at the thought, thinking about how cute they would be together.

"We can't wait to see you wearing the swimsuits we picked out for you." the twins said devilishly, huge grins on their evil faces.

"And I can't wait to see the look on your faces when I find something else to wear."

"You wouldn't dare!" Kaoru said. I had them figured out, Hikaru had a slightly deeper voice then Kaoru. Thank god for pitch training.

"Oh, yes I would Kaoru." I left him stunned and walked away to Hunny, who had himself perched on Takashi's shoulders.

"Wren! Usa-chan can't wait to see your swimsuit!" Hunny exclaimed, his face the perfect mask of innocence.

"I'm sure Usa-chan isn't the only one." I say suggestively.

"You're right, Takashi, you wanna see Wren in her swimsuit?" So, he knows how to play the game, this should prove interesting. I decide to play along this time.

"Yeah Takashi, do you think I'll look good in a bikini?" I gaze up at him with huge questioning eyes. Poor boy, he's blushing tremendously, his face somewhat resembling a tomato.

"And Wren, I bet you can't wait to see Takashi in his swimsuit." Okay, I deserved that, didn't I? Hunny, Hunny, this is a dangerous line you're walking on, be careful, I might decide to push you off. I blush and go over to Haruhi, who will hopefully not kill me for sticking Tamaki on her.

"Hey, Haruhi, sorry about earlier." I say sheepishly, my hand rubbing the back of my neck.

"It's okay, I'm used to it by now." Indifferent as always.

"How can anyone get used to that?" I point over to Tamaki who is pleading with 'Mommy' over if they could all dress up as fruits and veggies for a cosplay sometime. I facepalm and silently thank Kyoya for not indulging him.

"You're right, whenever I think I know him, he goes and does something like that. I give up."

"Aww, Haruhi, it's okay!" I rub my cheek against her face, petting her, and officially creeping her out.

"Stop! You're acting like Tamaki!" She swats me away with her hands (not her feet, just to clarify) and I snicker.

"Goodness, I'm horrified that I would resemble him, allow me to make it up to you princess." I flirt, and she finally realizes that I am making fun of Tamaki and joins me in a round of laughter.

"He would do that, oh goodness." Haruhi chokes out.

"Yeah, then he would be like, if you swoon, tell me , I'll catch you." I dramatically pretend to swoon and that sets her off in another round of giggles. I began to feel the start of a beautiful friendship.

Afterwards, when all the hosts had left which took quite a while considering Tamaki, I prepared for dinner. It was weird for me to wrap my head around actually eating with a family every night, but that's how it works in the Morinozuka household. They really are a lovely family. Somebody knocked on the door and I open it to find the one, the only, Mini-Mori! Ha, I bet you thought I was gonna say Takashi, didn't you?

"Ready for dinner?"

"Yes, let's go."

He takes my arm and interlinks it in his like a proper gentleman. I smile and ruffle his hair fondly. I find my seat next to Takashi in the dining room and stare at the large amount of food set out, quite amazed.

"Hello Wren, how was your day? I heard the host club visited and they invited you and Takashi on a trip?" Kira questions politely, her words smooth and graceful.

"Yes, they invited us to Kyoya's father's waterpark." I try to mimic her tone, but it sounded false to me. Being graceful just isn't my thing, is it?

"That's wonderful, it sounds like it will be lots of fun."

"Yes, it will certainly be interesting." The twins and Tamaki at a waterpark, yes, it definitely will be fun to watch. Dinner continued on with small talk and the occasional joke from Satoshi. I wanted to build off his jokes, but it didn't feel right since I had only been there for a day. I devoured as much as I could hold down of the food trying to put some meat on my bones and Takashi looked pleased. After dinner Takashi walked me back to my room. Aren't I lucky, I have two handsome princes to escort me places.

"Did you get enough to eat?" Takashi broke the silence for once, which was surprising.

"Well look at you, you instigated a conversation for once, I'm so proud." I pinched his cheeks and gave him those facial expression you would give a dog when they have been good. You know, like the thing you do when you say 'who's a good boy, you are, yes you are.'

"Anyway," I let go of his cheek, "I feel like I'm about to pop, I ate so much." I poked my stomach curiously, as if testing to see if I really would explode.

"Good." I grinned at him and he gave me his sweet half-smile.

"How are you going to cover up the bruises." Takashi whispers, even though nobody is around.

"Waterproof concealer, I have some that I got as a sample, and I will tell them I have a medical condition for an excuse for the skinniness," I state simply, having already thought the whole day out in my head.

"You could tell them, they would understand."

"I can't, at least not yet, I'm just not ready." I looked away, not wanting to see disappointment in his eyes. I felt calloused fingers moving my chin and turned to see Takashi's eyes. They showed understanding, making my own eyes soften. 'Thank you' I replied with my eyes and he nodded. I suddenly noticed how close our faces were, our lips centimeters apart. I stayed there for a little longer, getting lost in his intense eyes before pulling away.

"Goodnight." I say, slightly breathless.

"Goodnight." I close the door as he walks away and flop on my bed. My heart was still racing from our close proximity. I took deep breaths and got changed into my pjs. I turned off the lights and fell asleep with a frustrating question bouncing in my head, _do I like Takashi?_

_The Next Day_

After a wonderful breakfast, I decided to take a stroll around the magnificent rose garden that Kira cultivated. I grabbed my purse, already containing the waterproof concealer, so my short attention span wouldn't make me forget it. I'm like Dory in many ways, a bit stupid, but the life of the party. I stepped outside and the breeze carried the fragrance of the roses. The view was absolutely breathtaking, roses of all different colors contrasting with each other to make a stunning mosaic of flowers. I giggled at the beauty, not able to help myself. It made me feel so giddy and light, like I was a dandelion that was blown into the wind, twisting and weaving through the air. I literally frolicked down the path, wanting to explore this peaceful place that I deemed was exactly the same as my safe haven that I had only seen in my imagination. My ears perked up at the sound of running water, and I was about to investigate when I heard another sound. It was almost as if someone was sprinting towards me. Preposterous I know, who else would be in the garden? A feeling of dread settled upon me, little gray lines appearing behind my head. I quickly turned, trying to see where the lines were coming from, but two bodies slamming into me prevented it. My vision grew red, but not because of anger. No, someone's red hair was in my eyes! I swatted to opposing locks, but my arms were rapidly restrained.

"Target,"

"Captured." Hikaru and Kaoru said, like a person would say when they kidna- wait a minute... Dang it.

"Guys," I whined, "let me go. I wasn't gonna ditch you or anything. I already promised to come to the resort!"

"Yes, but we are making sure that you won't bring another swimsuit." Kaoru responds, as if talking to a small child. Hmpf, stupid twin, making me look like I'm an idiot.

"Stop patronizing me!" They only laughed at me and my pathetic attempts to break free. If I wanted to, I could turn them into a twin sized pretzel, but they weren't doing any harm. I pouted the whole way to the limo though, I couldn't have them thinking that this is okay. They carelessly threw me into said limo, and guess who I had the pleasure to land on. I'll give you a hint, he's a ninja. Yep, I landed on Takashi's lap. Our faces seemed to be having a competition, whose could turn the brightest red. I was winning, unfortunately. Again, I was caught into the spell of his eyes, unable to even put two thoughts together and pull away. I could feel his breath, his lips closer than they have ever been before. Why wasn't he pulling away? Why wasn't I pulling away? Then Tamaki hugged me and broke the spell. Well that was anticlimactic. I heard a faint growl and saw Takashi looking displeased. I curse under my breath, surprising myself with how much I wanted him. I couldn't deny it now, I liked Takashi. And it sucked.

"My dear daughter, aren't you so excited to go to the waterpark?" the annoying one shouted in my ear.

"Eh." I respond despondently, probably completely ruining his mood.

"But we will have an amazeriffic time together!"

Hehe, forgot, this is Tamaki we are talking to, he even went as far as to make up a word!

"Okay, whatever floats your boat, but could you get off me so I can sit down." I dryly say, trying to push him away, while studying the twin's steadily growing smirk.

"Oh no! It seems like there isn't enough space for you to sit down," Hikaru starts, and I begin to get sinking feeling.

"And we don't have enough time to call another driver." Kaoru continued. And here it comes, my demise. I will see you all in the afterlife, someday.

"So you're going to have to sit on somebody's lap!" They finish together and I'm dead, for the second time today, because I know exactly who they are going to force me onto.

"You can sit on daddy's lap!" The twins quickly whisper something to Tamaki, and all I catch is 'Haruhi' and 'jealous'. Damn, they really thought this one out, didn't they.

"You can sit on Takashi's lap, he won't mind, right Takashi?" Ah, even Hunny is in on this! Takashi shakes his head no, much to my extreme embarrassment.

Let's just get this over with _._ And so, I plop myself straight onto his lap, glaring at the twins. Oh, they are sooo gonna get it. My face is so red, I can feel it. I can just imagine some car passing by us and a little girl pointing it out to her mom, 'Hey, look mommy, a tomato!' Takashi and I didn't talk, and as much as I hated to admit it, it was really comfortable in his arms. Gosh darn the gentle giant for being so damn lovable and warm. All of a sudden we went over a bump, and my head would have went through the roof, but Takashi wrapped his arm around my waist and kept me seated.

"Thanks." I whispered, not really embarrassed, since he was just making sure I didn't go flying.

"You're welcome.' Now my cheeks ran redder than a firetruck, because _he didn't take his arm off of my waist!_ I looked at him and he smirked, playfulness in his eyes.

 _Oh, it's so on._ I fake a yawn and lean against his chest, resting my head on his shoulder, slightly nuzzling him. The movement was so small that only he could notice it, but it caused an eruption of red. Kinda like a volcano. I giggled, pleased that I could have this effect on the 'wild' host. He sent me a look saying that this wasn't over. That made me laugh harder, and when my eyes closed, I heard what sounded like a camera. My eyes snapped open and I looked with shock to Kyoya, who was holding the offending object, who took another picture.

"Hey!" I swear, they are trying to make my face permanently red!

"Don't worry, we will make sure he sends you a copy." The twins deviously answer. I hmpf and lean back into Takashi, my lips forming a pout.

 _CLICK_

"One more time and that camera will end up where the sun don't shine." I growl. Takashi chuckles and I nudge him with my elbow.

"Shut up." I whine immaturely, which lead everyone in the ranges of a slight smile (Takashi and Kyoya) to almost dying due to lack of breath (The twins) while the normal people (Haruhi, Hunny, and I) are laughing, but not overly so. And then there was Tamaki, who was ranting about how cute his eldest daughter was. The limo came to a stop and the driver opened the door for us. We piled out, with me thanking the nice man for his service. Hikaru then forced me into a dark room, while Kaoru did the same with Haruhi.

"We have been asked to help you ladies find swimsuits. It is in your best interests to be compliant." Twin maids that looked around 18 said creepily. Suddenly, the lights turned on and hundreds of swimsuits became noticeable.

"They are from our mother's latest design." Hikaru called through the door, "Our maids will help you find a suitable one. "(AN hehe, **suit-** able)

"How about this one?" the maid held up a really frilly blue one, a two piece that had a skirt as bottoms and a ruffly top to Haruhi, but I intervened.

"Good idea, just a different color." I do have a sense for fashion. The other maid held up a pink one piece with gaudy flowers, and I freaked.

"GET THAT MONSTROSITY OUT OF MY FACE!" I shrieked, hiding in a corner and rocking back and forth, mumbling my horror. Suddenly I heard Haruhi exclaim, "That's just a bunch of strings!" I whip my head around, and laugh when I see a bikini that didn't cover anything in her hands. I hear a thump outside, and wonder what the boys were doing out there. Well, considering what Haruhi just yelled, I probably don't want to know. In my peripheral vision, I see the perfect swimsuit. It was a purple two piece, with a Hawaiian-esque design on it. The top was almost like a tank top, so it would cover my stomach. I dashed over to it, knocking over several mannequins on the way.

"I want this one!" I yelled to the others, running into the changing room without even bothering to listen for their responses. I threw it on, and in my haste, I put the bottoms on backwards. I grumbled to myself and put them on right, then studied myself in the mirror. Frowning, I took out my concealer, hiding the ugly bruises on my arms and legs. They were fading, but it was a constant reminder. Afterwards, I marveled at how different I looked. I could almost pretend that they had never been there in the first place, like it was all just a bad dream. Almost. I came out of the tiny room and struck a pose.

"How do I look?" I asked the maids and Haruhi, who was already outfitted in a pink one-piece and cute swimming cap. She was so adorable!

"Perfect!" the maids exclaimed while Haruhi nodded.

"Why thank you." I reply, bowing. "And good job girls, Tamaki and the twins are gonna be all over you Haruhi, you look so good." Haruhi blushed, before smirking.

"Yes, and Mori is going to be so stunned, there will actually be a reason he won't speak."

"Well played, you are learning quickly young padawan." I nodded sagely, just a faint blush on my cheeks. Surely he won't be too impressed, I mean, it's just me. We both walked out of the room, throwing a thank you over our shoulders. The twins and Tamaki were outside, and they all turned to stare at us at the same time. Freaky. Tamaki's face slowly turned red as he thrusted some clothes at Haruhi.

"A girl shouldn't show that much skin until she is married!" I chuckled at him while the twins wrapped their arms around my shoulders.

"Wow, you look good!" Kaoru said and Hikaru wolf-whistled.

"Oh, shut up." I wrapped my arms around myself, starting to feel self-conscience.

"Nope, none of that!" Hikaru grabbed one of my hands, Kaoru grabbing the other. They began pulling me to the pool as I protested weakly.

"Stop it guys!" I whined, digging back on my heels. I catch sight of Takashi, shirt off, looking smoking in his swim trunks. Daammmnn, he is sexy. I forget to keep fighting against the twins, and they notice. They follow my line of sight and grin. Before I can stop them, they call out to him.

"Hey, Mori, what do you think of Wren's swimsuit?" I see his eyes go wide as they look me over. Hunny come up next to him and pulls at his hand.

"Why aren't you saying anything? Don't be so rude! Wren, you look really cute!" Takashi mumbled something, obviously embarrassed, and I decided to cut him some slack, partially because i was just as embarrassed, if not more.

"Be nice guys." I chided, walking away, opting to sit next to Kyoya. Hopefully he wouldn't be so annoying.

"Hello Wren, what do you think of the resort?" He questioned, utilizing his host charm. I glanced around for the first time, just now taking in its beauty.

"It's gorgeous, but.." I trailed off, not wanting to offend him. Most people who insult him get an exclusive meeting from his police force.

"But what?"

"It's so.. fake."

"Fake? Everything is authentic and imported from its native country."

"Yes, but I just gives off this vibe, like, it is just screaming, 'I don't belong here!'" I couldn't really describe it, something just felt off.

"That is certainly an interesting notion." Before thing got too awkward, I got up.

"Well, I'm gonna go test out the water."

"I hope it feels real enough to you." I suppose I deserved that. I wandered over to where Takashi and Hunny were, almost subconsciously. That boy had too much hold over me, and it was starting to worry me. I was about to ease into the water, but I got pushed in by a certain pair of red-heads. I swam up and grabbed hold of the edge, sputtering.

"You two are sooo gonna get it." I growled evilly. They smirked.

"Come and get us."

"Nope, Im gonna get you when you least expect it." I cackled, causing the twins to back away nervously.

"Oh, well, we gotta go umm, annoy Tamaki." I watched them attack Tamaki with water guns. I heard someone approach, and I turned around to face them. It was Takashi.

"Hey." I say quietly, not looking him in the eye.

"Hey, are you okay?" Aww, he is so sweet.

"Yeah, it's just a little water." I say flippantly, flicking my hand. You know the way one would make fun of a popular girl. Like when you say 'OMG' and then put your hand at a 90 degree angle. Okay, nevermind, that's way too complicated.

"You look beautiful." I froze, my eyes as big as saucers. Did he seriously say that? He must be talking about somebody else.

"Ha, you're funny, that was a good one," I forced myself to laugh, "you really had me going there." I finish, sadness creeping into my voice. Suddenly, his massive hand rested on my cheek, and he forced me to look at him.

"I mean it." He said, sincerity showing in his beautiful orbs. My breath caught, and I let a smile grace my lips.

"I don't see it, but you on the other hand are quite handsome today." I pointedly look at his bare chest. He blushed and my smile widened.

"Would you like anything to drink?" he asked, always the gentleman.

"Hmm," I twisted my lips to the side as I thought, "A fruit punch sounds good right now, thank you." He nodded and went off to get the beverage. Hunny swam up to me, and asked me to play with him. I said yes and joined him in the middle of the pool. I was having a marvelous time, enjoying the water for the first time in what seemed like forever. I hadn't gone swimming since my dad left all those years ago. A heard what sounded like something banging on wood, and I turned, only to see a huge wave coming at me and Hunny. I grabbed him so we wouldn't get separated, and I just barely heard Takashi exclaim our names before we went under. I struggled to get us to the surface, but the current overtook me. As a last ditch effort, I threw Hunny towards the top, causing me to go farther down. My vision started to blur as I clawed upwards. I was so close, and my fingers felt the cool wind, but I couldn't make it.

 _After everything, this is where it ends_ was my last thought, before I succumbed to the darkness.

A/N

Ooo a cliffhanger right before I leave for a few days in a place where I'll have no signal? I'm evil hehe. Hope you are enjoying so far! Reviews are always appreciated btw, see you later loves!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm back from camping so here is another chapter! There are two songs to queue up this week, If You Could See Me Now by The Script and Field of Innocence by Evanescence. Please pay close attention to the lyrics for If You Could See Me Now as a lot of them are changed. Hope you enjoy!

I don't own anything except Wren

 _Previously: My vision started to blur as I clawed upwards. I was so close, and my fingers felt the cool wind, but I couldn't make it. After everything, this is where it ends was my last thought, before I succumbed to the darkness._

The sound of someone yelling in my ear brought me out of my unwanted sleep. It was frantic, and I struggled to make out the words, but it felt as if something was blocking my ears, muffling all sounds. Suddenly, I became aware of the intense pain that gripped my entire body. Gosh, you would think I was hit by a truck or something. Wait, what did happen? The memories came flooding back as another wave of pain hit me. I tried to yell, scream, make some kind of noise in hopes of relieving pain, but something was blocking my airways. I attempted to get the water, which is what I deduced it was, out if my throat but I couldn't. I started to freak out, my eyes fighting to open, my body convulsing. I felt a pair of hands press down on my chest, causing the water to raise. I gave it one last push and coughed the vile liquid out. My eyes blinked open to the worried faces of the host club.

"Hey," an intense cough rattled my body when I began to speak, leaving me with an unimaginable pain, but I had to convince them that I was okay. "What's up." I finished, giving them a weak smile. Hunny and Tamaki began crying as they glomped me, making me gasp in pain.

"Give her some space." Kyoya instructed, prying the two off me.

"Aw, it's just a little hug, I'm fine." I defended. Kyoya just ignored me and began giving me a once over, checking to see what injuries I had. My eyes caught Takashi's, and all the other times his eyes showed worry for me paled in comparison to the look he was giving me now. It was as if all of his defenses had crumbled and he was showing the rawest emotions he had. I never thought I could ever have that big of an effect on him. I gave him a cheeky grin and waved, but then scowled at Kyoya when he grabbed my arm and checked it for bruises.

"Really Kyoya, ya had to ruin the wave?" Again he ignored me and said something completely off subject.

"The ambulance is on its way."

"I don't need a flippin' ambulance, I am perfectly fine!" I crossed my arms and raised my nose to the sky, huffing. I was a little nervous though, I did not want to go to the hospital at all. I really hate them, but I've got my bruises as an excuse to not go.

"Now Wren, you have to get checked out so we can make sure you are actually okay." the twins say worriedly, their eyes checking for injuries themselves.

"The trust here is through the roof, I'm so glad we have this strong bond." I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes. I hear sirens and sigh, wishing I had a choice in the matter. Kyoya leaves to tell the ambulance where we are and I attempt to stand up. I get about halfway before falling. I expect to feel the nearby concrete, but instead I felt air. Did my world literally get turned upside down? Nope, just Takashi carrying me bridal style. Wait... my face now rivals a canary's. I focused on the ground while worrying about the hospital.

"What's wrong?" Takashi must have caught on to my facial expression.

"I can't go to the hospital. The concealer would only last for so long." He was confused for a second, but then a look of understanding took over.

"We should talk to Kyoya."

"You mean like, tell him?" I asked worriedly. Takashi nodded and I sighed. I didn't see any other way to get out of this. Any excuse would sound suspicious.

"Okay." I agreed reluctantly. Takashi set me down and went to get Kyoya. I saw the others apart from Kyoya were standing far away with frowns on their faces. They must have been told to wait there. I sighed in relief, I wasn't ready to tell all of them yet. Kyoya and Takashi came over, the former harboring a curious look under his glasses.

"I was told you had something to tell me." he said, but not unkindly.

"I can't go to the hospital." I began, crossing my arms over my chest.

"And why not." I take a deep breath in and Takashi give my shoulder a squeeze, nodding to me.

"I can't because I have suspicious looking bruises from somewhere..." Now he looks suspicious.

"Where are these bruises from?"

"My mom." I mumbled, but he heard me. His eyes widened and his suspicion turned to concern.

"Why didn't you tell us?" His voice was still even and business-like. He's good at hiding his emotions.

"I-I just couldn't. Please don't tell the others, though I think Hunny has a inkling. Or more likely he knows everything judging by the looks he gives me." Said bunny was giving me that knowing look right now, so I did the mature thing and stuck out my tongue at him. "I don't want them to overreact and make things awkward between us." I revealed my insecurities to him and it felt good. Now I feel like we have a higher amount of trust between us.

"Alright, I will keep your secret." I sighed in relief. "But," Oh no, here it comes. "You have to participate in cosplay at the club." Goddammit Spooky, always got a condition.

"Fine, whatever. Just go and call off the ambulance." Kyoya handed me a sundress from who knows where and slinked off like the little snake he is. After I slipped it on the reality of the situation hit me. Now two people who I have barely known for a week know one of my darkest secrets. My mom abusing me is something I have never told anyone, so why in the hell am I opening up to these guys. They are all lovable and have good hearts, but that doesn't mean I can let my guard down. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the twins, Hunny, and Tamaki approaching and I felt like I was drowning again. Panic washed over me and I knew I had to leave before I freaked out on all of them.

"Wren?" Takashi started, but I quickly cut him off.

"I need to get out of here. Please take me home." My voice cracked but I couldn't be bothered. Somehow I ended up in the car, but my mind was too occupied to have noticed how it happened. The others attempted to start conversation with me but I ignored them in favor of my own thoughts. God, how close to my heart have I let the host club venture into. I flippin' saved Hunny, even though I knew I might drown. And I realized that I would have done it again, for any of the members. Even that know-it-all Kyoya. However, I know how this story ends, and it's not pretty. Eventually I will let out something I didn't mean to and the others will start distancing themselves. Why? Because nobody wants to bother with something broken. I can be their friend, that's fine and dandy, but I need to distance myself to a friend from afar. I need to watch over them without being seen. But somehow the very thought of that made tears sting my eyes. Confused, I wondered why this emotion was brought up and my mind conjured pictures of the wonderful times I've had with the club. I had genuinely smiled and laughed with them around, and the selfish side of me wasn't about to let that slip away. I knew I had to though, for their sake. I would feel even worse if I continued on and let them deal with my problems, of which I had many. It wasn't fair to them that they have to be burdened with me, not when they are such a light-hearted group. We had pulled up to Takashi's house when the thought hit me, I want to protect their happiness because mine was taken away from me at such a young age. I got out of the car in a sort of daze as I unwillingly relieved all the awful moments of my life. Takashi looked at me expectantly, gesturing at the front door, and I followed him in.

"I'll be in my room, I need to rest." I told him, turning away before could respond. I hoped he wasn't hurt, I just needed some alone time.

"Wren, you're back!" Mini-Mori enthused, but all I could offer was a weak smile and a nod before entering my room. I stayed in there till after dinner, which I asked the maids to bring to my room, and then ventured out, wanting to explore the house in hopes that it would relax my mind. Everyone was occupied at this time of day with either training or work, so I was able to wander without the risk of someone wanting to strike up a conversation. I wouldn't be able to handle that, especially if it was Takashi. He just made everything much more confusing. I know I like him, but that was even more reason to stay away. I cared about him enough to know that I would only cause trouble in the long run. Heh, what am I even talking about? Even though I do like him, there is no way that he would ever like me back, right? So I have enough reason to back off, distance myself, but my brain balks at the idea. I sighed and continued looking through the various doors, already finding closets, bathrooms and the occasional guest bedroom. I was just about to go back to my room when I found just what I didn't know I needed, a music room. I went straight to the piano and stretched out my fingers, wondering what I would play. As I was sifting through my thoughts a memory flashed vividly in my mind. It was me and my sister at the park. It was my eighth birthday and my loving 16 year old sister decided to take me out in the town. It was a simple memory, just me eating a crepe while Lily pushed me on the swing, but it was enough to bring tears to my eyes. _Oh Lily, what would you do?_ She was very independant, and she had her share of problems, but somehow she was able to balance a long-standing relationship with a guy without any conflict. Her life was so put together, and she had such a bright future. But then everything went to hell. My fingers began playing and word came to my mouth before I even knew what was happening.

 _It was February 14th, Valentine's day_

 _The roses came but they took you away_

 _Tattooed on my heart is a charm to disarm all the harm_

 _Gotta keep myself calm but the truth is you're gone_

 _And I'll never get to show you these songs_

 _I need your help to decide what's right and wrong_

 _I see you standing there always so strong_

 _Singing along, causing no harm_

 _And there are days when I'm losing my faith_

 _Because you weren't good you were great_

 _You'd say "Music was the home for your pain"_

 _And explained I was young, you would say_

 _Take that rage, put it on a page_

 _Take the page to the stage_

 _Blow the roof off the place_

 _I'm trying to make you proud_

 _Do everything you did_

 _I hope you're up there with God saying "That's my sis!"_

 _I still look for your face in the crowd_

 _Oh if you could see me now_

 _Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow_

 _Oh if you could see me now_

 _If you could see me now would you recognize me?_

 _Would you pat me on the back or would you criticize me?_

 _Would you follow every line on my tear-stained face_

 _Put your hand on a heart that was cold_

 _As the day you were taken away?_

 _I know it's been a while but I can see you clear as day_

 _Right now, I wish I could hear you say_

 _I think too much and I don't feel enough_

 _But if you can't see me now that shit's a must_

 _You used to say I won't know a wind until it crossed me_

 _Like I won't know real love 'til I've loved and I've lost it_

 _So if you've lost a sister, someone's lost a mom_

 _And if you've lost a dad then someone's lost a son_

 _And they're all missing out, yeah they're all missing out_

 _So if you get a second to look down on me now_

 _Lily I'm just missing you now_

 _I still look for your face in the crowd_

 _Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)_

 _Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow_

 _Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)_

 _Oh, oh_

 _Would you call me a saint or a sinner?_

 _Would you love me a loser or winner?_

 _Oh, oh_

 _When I see my face in the mirror_

 _We look so alike that it makes me shiver_

 _I still look for your face in the crowd_

 _Oh if you could see me now_

 _Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow_

 _Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)_

 _Yeah I'm just missing you now_

 _I still look for your face in the crowd_

 _Oh if you could see me now_

 _Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow_

 _Oh if you could see me now_

 _If you could see, you could see me now_

 _If you could see, you could see me now_

Tears streamed down my face as I tried to suppress my sobs. _Lily, I love you. Why did you have to leave me? I don't have anybody now and I don't know what to do._ I froze when I heard footsteps echoing down the hallway. _Shit, I have to hide!_ I spotted a door to my left and leaped into it while being as quiet as possible. Glancing around I found that I was outside. So I walked around the rose garden before dejectedly slumping down by a pond. All of this thought about my sister just reinforced my previous resolution that I wanted to protect the host's innocence. I couldn't reveal my problems to them because then they would have to realize how cold this world really is. And I didn't want to break their fantasies and carefree demeanor with something so worthless. I must distance myself from them.

 _I still remember the world_

 _From the eyes of a child_

 _Slowly those feelings_

 _Were clouded by what I know now_

 _Where has my heart gone_

 _An uneven trade for the real world_

 _Oh I... I want to go back to_

 _Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all_

 _I still remember the sun_

 _Always warm on my back_

 _Somehow it seems colder now_

 _Where has my heart gone_

 _Trapped in the eyes of a stranger_

 _Oh I... I want to go back to_

 _Believing in everything_

 _Where has my heart gone_

 _An uneven trade for the real world_

 _Oh I... I want to go back to_

 _Believing in everything_

 _Oh, Where_

 _Where has my heart gone_

 _Trapped in the eyes of a stranger_

 _Oh I... I want to go back to_

 _Believing in everything_

 _I still remember._

"Such a sorrowful song." I gasped and turned around to face Kira. "What inspired it?" She gracefully kneeled down next to me. She was wearing a beautiful kimono, black with sakura flowers on it. She was a classic japanese beauty, with long black hair and a face like porcelain. Exactly the type of woman I bet Takashi finds attractive. I shook the thoughts away.

"It's just a song I heard and wanted to try singing." A complete lie, but I didn't want to bother her when she was always so nice to me.

"Hm, that was quite a bit of emotion for 'just a song'" she wiped a tear away that I wasn't aware of. "What's wrong?"

"It's really nothing, I'm just being stupid." I waved my hands in front of me, signaling that nothing was wrong.

"I know there is a reason, but I understand if you won't tell me." She sighed sadly, making my guilt meter go wild.

"A lot of things have happened and it's just a bit hard to take." I relented.

"What's bothering you dear?" The way she is being so, so motherly made tear well up yet again.

"Oh, I didn't mean to make you upset, I'll just leave now." Kira apologized, about to stand up.

"No, no, that's not it. You just reminded me what a real mom should be like." Her eyes sparked up, as if I had just given her an idea.

"Then I will be your surrogate mother."

"What!" I was not expecting that.

"I will be the mother you deserve for as long as you'll let me. Besides I'm sure you will eventually become my daughter-in-law anyway." she teased. My cheeks flushed at her assumption, but I swiftly realized it wasn't possible.

"I don't know about that." I tried to keep my voice light, but failed. She was so easy to talk to. Her eyes softened.

"Allow me to give you some motherly advice, don't be afraid to pursue Takashi. He never took an interest in woman until he met you. Now his eyes light up at the mention of your name and has opened up to you even more than he ever opened up to me."

"I don't want to burden him." I almost whispered.

"He doesn't see you as a burden sweetie. That's what love is about, accepting each other's differences and being more appreciative because of them." Kira gently patted my back and glided away. Her words then hit me.

"Who said anything about love!" I yelled after her. I heard a peal of laughter in return. Realizing I've been a complete bitch to Takashi, I headed inside so I could apologize to him. After arriving at his door I wondered if this was the best time to be bothering him. He may be doing homework or something else equally important. Or he could be gloomy because of me... I tentatively knocked on the door and waited for an answer nervously.

"Come in" came his deep, monotone answer. I cracked the door open and peered through, finding he was only listening to music.

"I'm really, really sorry about how I was acting. You were just being kind and I completely brushed you off. I just wanted to say I really appreciate everything you do, I was just in a mood." I stared at the ground, waiting for his response.

"Wren." I looked up and was started at how close he had gotten. I hadn't even heard him stand up, let alone walk over to me.

"Wow, I really need to pay more attention if you got that close without me noticing it." He chuckled, causing me to smile as well.

"Wren, I'm not upset. I understand you are having some troubles. I want to help you." Takashi said sweetly.

"I-I don't want to bother you with my problems. I'll get over them."

"It isn't a bother, it is my choice to get involved. You need someone to lean on too."

I giggled. "You know your mom lectured me on this too, you two really are alike."

"Wren," he started seriously, "do you trust me?" After a bit of pause and some debate on my part I finally responded.

"You are the first one to gain my trust actually. How you managed that, I don't know."

"I promise I won't let you down." He stated sincerely.

"I know you won't. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." And with that was able to return to my room and sleep peacefully.

A/N: I'm tired as hell so goodnight from me as well my lovely readers!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello loves! I'm back again with another chapter. Get ready for some fluff! Song for today is Good Enough by Evanescence.

I don't own anything except Wren.

The next day I couldn't get Tamaki out of my space. This morning I walked into class and he literally transported to my side.

"Wren, how are you feeling, did you go see a doctor? Oh my heroic daughter saving poor Hunny, how brave yet stupid of you! Daddy would just feel horrible if you were seriously hurt. Were you seriously hurt! Oh no, you probably only have a couple days to live because of some freak injury that only happens to a few people. I won't let you take her!" By now he was sobbing and screaming at the sky. Our classmates were starting to stare so I grabbed him by the ear and dragged him to his seat.

"Thank you Wren, I trust you're feeling better?" Kyoya said politely.

"Yes, I am fully recovered." I directed my statement at Tamaki, causing him to cower away from me.

"I'm glad. It would not be profitable for us if you were unable to wait on the guests."

"Oh, come on Spooky, I know you're just a big ol' softy." I smirked at the confused face he made. The teacher then walked in so I wasn't able to receive any response. I drifted off at some point so Tamaki had to wake me up for lunch. Lunch was wondrous nowadays since I now had a lunch to eat, provided by Takashi's kitchen staff. I decided I would bake them some of my famous double chocolate cookies as a token of my gratitude today after hosting hours were over. I hummed in pleasure and went to sit in my normal spot, in the tree that I had climbed on my first day here. The hosts tried to get me to sit with them but I enjoyed the solitude. I could only handle so much of them. Haruhi and Takashi kept them from barging in on me so I didn't have to worry about that. I found a nice branch to lean on and opened my bento which contained ramen. I was almost done when a flying object knocked it out of my hands. Another one flew at me, but this time I caught it. Opening my hand I found a rock. More of them came and I fell out of the tree while attempting to dodge them. Groaning, I tried to get up, but was forced to the ground again when the rocks started to actually hit me. I kneeled down and covered my face before rolling out of the way. I then jumped up and ran behind the cover of some trees. Peering out I found a group of girls dropping their rocks and running away. I sighed. _So it has begun._ I gave myself a once over and saw a huge gash on my forearm, probably from falling out of the tree. Other than that there were only bruises and small scrapes, nothing major. I gathered my things and headed for the infirmary, knowing I couldn't go to class like this. The nurses ushered me into a bed and cleaned my wound. I explained to them that I fell out of a tree, leaving out the why it happened, and they lectured me on how a 'proper young woman shouldn't be putting her life in danger'. Whatever. After I was all patched up I went to last hour, a jacket I had borrowed from the lost and found covering my forearm since mine had gotten torn. I told Tamaki and Kyoya that I had fallen asleep in one of the classrooms and that's why I was late. They bought it... I think. After class we all went to the clubroom and set up. Today's cosplay was jungle themed and I must admit, Takashi shirtless was quite nice. The twins noticed my slight blush and wrapped their arms around me.

"Liking the view?" Hikaru smirked.

"I would like the view of you two walking away."

"Wow, if you wanted to see our asses so bad all you had to do was ask." Kaoru said exaggeratedly loud, causing Takashi to glance at us questioningly.

"You guys just think you're so hot don't ya." I bit back. Suddenly I was dipped backwards and the twin's were directly in front of mine.

"What girl wouldn't want too handsome twins loving her. It's the ultimate romance." They both purred in my ear. I shoved them away and gave them the death glare, making them shrink back.

"Kaoru, Hikaru, knock it off." I looked at each of them in the eyes as I said their names, and they looked surprised.

"How do you know which is which? You get it right every time." Kaoru asked.

"Well, it used to be because you have slightly different vocal pitches, and since I am a music student I've been trained to listen for that kind of stuff. But as I got to know you two better I can tell by how you act. You both have very different personalities and that makes it easy to tell you both apart. For instance, Hikau, you are more of a trouble maker, so I know it is you when you ask me to help you with a prank. And Kaoru, you are very observant. You are always keeping track of what is going on, and therefore you are more quiet and soft-spoken, especially when you are by yourself." They were shocked at my explanation. I knew everything I said was true; I have been spending a lot of time with the twins lately because they like to involve me in their pranks and brotherly love routine. And behind their act they really are very different people who have become dear to me.

"This is why you are our favorite Wren." they said together, hugging me a bit more tenderly this time.

"Of course I am, I'm awesome" I joked back.

"My lovely daughter!" God dammit, what now Tamaki?

"Haruhi won't wear this, but you will, won't you?" He held up a two piece jungle princess costume that showed a lot of skin.

"Why won't Haruhi wear it?" I asked, trying to get out of this.

"Because she is running errands right now."

"Oh, well I should go help her, it isn't good for a lady to go out on her own!" I exclaimed desperately.

"You're right, hurry and save my poor flower before it is too late!"

"You got it chief!" I saluted to him and dashed out the door. Faintly I heard the twins say something about me being a lady as well and a wail, but I just shrugged it off.

I ran to where Haruhi was walking at a leisurely pace and pulled up beside her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, peering at me curiously.

"I thought you could use a little help!" I bubbled innocently.

"You just wanted to escape didn't you." She stated bluntly.

"Yep!" Haruhi sighed at my enthusiastic response while I smiled cheekily at her.

"So what are we getting?" I leaned over her shoulder to get a better look at the list she held up to me.

"Ah, commoners coffee. Those bastards have to make instant coffee sound so terrible don't they."

"My thoughts exactly." Haruhi grunted. The rest of our trip was filled with comfortable conversation. It felt good to have a girlfriend to talk to instead of chatting with boys all the time, and I think Haruhi appreciated it too. We bought all of the supplies and were going back to the school when we were suddenly swept up. All I saw were skirts and then I was in a limo. I peered around and was disturbed to find a woman holding Haruhi in a very romantic position.

"What beautiful eyes you have maiden." Oh no! It's the crazy female version of the big bad wolf! I swiped Haruhi away from her and did this weird growl thing... Maybe I was the big bad wolf!

"Precious maiden, do not fret! You will have your turn in due time." The crazy lady exclaimed in a way not unlike Tamaki. _My turn?!_ I feared for my life, or at least my body.

"Okay, it's time to go. Come on Haruhi." I opened the door to only to find that the car was already in motion. Slowly, I shut the door and calmly looked to the random strangers.

"Okay, who are you and where are you taking us?"

"I am Chizuru Maihara." She has long, blonde hair and derpy eyes.

"I'm Hinako Tsuwabuki!" This one has this bob-style haircut and looked to be the youngest.

"And I'm Benio Amakusa, and we are from St. Lobelia's prestigious all girls academy!" She had a low voice and looked to be very tall.

"Okay..." I began, patience lost, "And where the hell are you taking us!" I finished angrily. They backed away in fear of the evil glint in my eyes, as they should. _Be afraid, be very afraid._

"Um, where do you wish to go maiden?" Hm, taxi kidnappers, interesting.

"Can you bring us back to our school, Ouran Academy?" Haruhi asked politely.

"Haruhi," I droned, "they kidnapped us, this is not the time to be nice!" She just rolled her eyes at me while I pouted. The other girls looked at us with hearts in their eyes. I glared at them in return.

"You heard her, to the academy!" I snapped. They hurried to inform the driver of our change in location while I smirked. I could get used to this. After we arrived I let myself out of the limo and dragged Haruhi, who was holding our bags, to the clubroom. I knew the other girls were following us, but I decided that if I don't acknowledge them, they will fade out of existence. Yes, I do realize the idiocy of the plan, but it's all I got right now. I was about to enter the doors, but one of the girls grabbed me from behind. I nearly went ballistic, but calmed myself since I could easily kick all of them into next week. Looking to either side of me I saw the derpy girl holding Haruhi and the short one opening the door. So Wolfie was the one holding me... grrreeeaaat. The doors were finally pushed aside and the first thing the hosts try to do is welcome the girls to the club. What the actual fuck, did they just not notice Haruhi and I?! Okay, it was only the twins and Tamaki that did it but still, could they be any more oblivious? I cleared my throat and glared. Takashi raised his eyebrows but I just shook my head at him, defeated.

"My daughters, why are this women holding you!" Tamaki held his hand out to us, confused.

"Oh, they just kidnapped us, the usual..." I droned sarcastically.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you to go by yourself, this is all my fault!" He had began spinning around as he spoke, crying and being as dramatic as possible.

"Who are these idiots ladies!" Ms. Tall Lady asked, disgusted.

"Our friends." Haruhi deadpanned, watching Tamaki boredly.

"These idiots don't deserve to be in the presence of two beautiful maidens! Don't worry, we will save you!" The girls said together, putting us down so they could do this elaborate routine. I'm just done with them entirely. I made my way over to Takashi, who was messing with a cool sword. I watched him peacefully while hell broke loose behind me.

"Hey Takashi?" I broke him out of his concentration and his eyes glanced at me questioningly.

"Do you know where the home ec. classroom is?" He nodded but his eyes continued to question me.

"I want to bake your staff and family some cookies to show my appreciation." I decided to make everyone cookies since they all deserved them. Takashi's eyes warmed and he nodded in understanding.

"Follow me." he motioned to a side door I had never noticed before. Thank god we don't have to go through the craziness of the others. We walked in comfortable silence through the halls for the five minutes it took to reach the room. When we arrived I gazed at the expensive equipment they had for the students. It looks like one of those fancy kitchens you see on cooking shows.

"Alright!" I clapped my hands together then got to work. I gathered all the ingredients and spread them on the table, along with bowls and measuring cups. Preheating the oven took me a few minutes because the oven is super high tech. I was expecting to just turn a knob but no, the oven flipping talked to me.

"Hello, what would you like to bake today?" It said in a surprisingly human-like voice, effectively scaring the crap out of me. After staring at it for a while I realized I would have to talk back to it.

"Um, preheat the oven to 350 degrees fahrenheit." I responded awkwardly. I could feel Takashi smirking behind me.

"Oh shut up." I growled at him, embarrassed, making him chuckle.

"Oven preheated." My attention snapped back to the oven in surprise. That was fast! I shook my head and went back to the table.

"You can help if you want Takashi." After a bit of hesitation he came over to me.

"Okay, so first we need to mix the cocoa powder, butter and sugar together." I measured the stuff out and he poured it in a bowl. After it was all in he began to put it into an electric beater, but I stopped him.

"Nope, we are doing this commoner style, it tastes better that way." I held up a wooden spoon and took the bowl.

"You stir it in small, fast circles, making sure to get all the chunks." I demonstrated for a minute before holding it out to him. He took it and followed my directions exactly.

"Alright, that's good. Now we have to put all the other dry ingredients in another bowl. I measured out the flour and when I put it in the bowl, some of it came back up and stuck to my face. I blinked twice in shock, then shook my head.

"Calm down flour!" I scolded and Takashi laughed at me. I glared at him and grabbed some more flour, which I threw in his face. I cracked up at his now pale complexion and he smirked evilly. I backed up but he was too quick. He reached out and tickled me. I fell backwards and tried to grab the table, but ended up grabbing the bowl of flour. I fell on the ground and the powder spread all over my body.

"I win." Takashi said victoriously, copying my words from a few days ago.

"Yeah, whatever." I grumbled "Now help me up." He held out his hand and pulled me up, our faces close together. But this time our faces didn't turn red, we weren't awkward and embarrassed, it felt... natural.

"Let's finish the cookies." I whispered after a moment and he nodded. The rest of the baking went off without a hitch and soon we had four batches of sweets in front of us.

"Yay, we finished! Now we just need to devise a plan to hide them from Hunny." I joked. We found some tupperware and packed up the desserts, save for two. I held one up to Takashi and munched on my own.

"Try it."

He took the cookie from my hand and bit into it, his eyes lighting up at the taste.

"You like?" He nodded in confirmation and I punched my fist into the air.

"Yes, cookie making is a success! Let's grab our stuff and head out, I can't wait to hand these out!" I made my way back to the club room, but stopped just outside the doors.

"Do you feel that Takashi?" He glanced at me questioningly. "The feeling of intense distress. What did we miss?" He shrugged and I peeked through the door. Tamaki was creating a plan on a whiteboard, and knowing him it was going to be ridiculous and something I want no part of. I gestured at Hunny who was looking my way and he snuck over to me.

"Hey, Takashi and I are about to head out, you coming?" I whispered, my head still just halfway through the door.

"I'm going to stay, but you guys can leave! I'll bring your guy's stuff with me and meet you back at Takashi's for dinner!" Hunny whispered back, albeit loudly.

"Cool! Here, have a cookie!"

"Yay!" After taking the cookie Hunny rejoined the group.

"Hey Hunny, where'd you get that cookie?" I quickly removed my head from the doorway and without thinking took Takashi's hand and ran down the hall and around a corner. I heard the door open... and then close again. I released my pent up breath and looked down at my intertwined hand. I yanked my hand away and stared at the ground.

"Sorry, we had to get away from the door, or the host club would have caught us." I wasn't expecting a response but I felt his hand on my shoulder and heard him say

"It's okay." I smiled at him nervously before filling him in on what Hunny said.

"So, we are free to go to the house!" I concluded happily. He nodded and pulled out his phone. Before her could dial anybody I tugged on his sleeve."Hey, do you think we could walk back, I mean it's not too far and the weather is so nice today." I glanced at him bashfully, I can't even believe I had to gall to ask him that.

"Sure." He didn't sound annoyed, which I was thankful for. I realized he was carrying all of the tupperware under his arm... There are eight of them, how is he even doing that? I grabbed half of them and walked down the hall ahead of him so he couldn't protest.

"Wren, You're going the wrong way." I stopped dead in my tracks and hung my head.

"Curse you sense of direction!" I yelled at the sky, holding my fist up like I was some cliche villain.

"Well, lead the way! I actually have no idea where we are!" I cheered. Takashi chuckled and led us outside. I set down the cookies and ran around, spinning my arms and giggling. "I love the free feeling you get when you go outside in nice weather after a day spent inside, especially when you don't have to worry about anything!" It smelt like rain and the clouds were hiding the sun, giving of a peaceful glow. I breathed in deeply and looked back at Takashi. I had never felt more relaxed. I skipped back to the cookies, almost tripping but managing to catch myself. "You ready to go?"

"If you're sure you are." Takashi teased back. I stuck my tongue out at him, because if I tried to pout it would instantly return to a smile.

"C'mon Ninja Buddy, let's go on an adventure!" I charged on ahead, but not too far, incase I got lost.

"What adventure could this possibly become?" He asked once he caught up to me.

"I don't know, that's the fun of it. Maybe we will find a rare pokemon or the Master Sword! That would be awesome." I went into daydream mode and thought of what would happen if we really did find those things. I snapped out of it though when Takashi chuckled. He gave me one of his genuine smiles and I knew I would rather see that then find some stupid pokemon. I smiled back with the pure joy I feel right now. There really is no place I'd rather be. And then it started raining. It began with just a few drops, before all the rain decided to come down at once in a heavy downpour. I couldn't help myself from laughing. If this is the world's attempt at ruining my happiness it wasn't tried to pull me under a cover but I pulled away, setting the tupperware down

"Why hide from the rain when it's much more fun to be right in the middle of the storm?" I ran out into the middle of the sidewalk and threw my head back, raising my arms up and just soaking in the beauty of it all. A song I learned from my sister popped into my mind.

" _Under your spell again_

 _I can't say no to you._

 _Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand._

 _I can't say no to you._

I realized the meaning of these words but somehow I wasn't afraid to keep singing them.

 _Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly._

 _Now I can't let go of this dream._

 _I can't breathe but I feel..._

 _Good enough,_

 _I feel good enough for you._

 _Drink up sweet decadence._

 _I can't say no to you,_

 _And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind._

 _I can't say no to you._

 _Shouldn't let you conquer me completely._

 _Now I can't let go of this dream._

 _Can't believe that I feel..._

 _Good enough,_

 _I feel good enough._

 _It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good._

I began to sing with real heart and purpose, meaning every word that came out of my mouth.

 _And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall._

 _Pour real life down on me._

 _'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough._

 _Am I good enough for you to love me too?_

I whispered the last line, sorrow creeping into my voice, but I drove it back.

 _So take care what you ask of me,_

 _'cause I can't say no_

I ended softly, still in the middle of the rain. I peered back at Takashi curiously, but I couldn't find him. I felt arms wrap around me from behind and a warm body meet mine. I relaxed in his embrace, no longer worried he would reject me because of my words. We stood like that for a while, not caring that our clothes were soaked or that it was beginning to get cold. None of those concerns seemed to reach us, we were in our own bubble, separate from the realities of the world. We reluctantly broke apart and shared a warm smile with each other.

"We should get back." Takashi whispered, as if the moment would be shattered like glass if he raised his voice anymore. I nodded, grabbed the cookies, and we walked on, our hands somehow intertwined and the rain still pouring down on us. We stayed in a comfortable silence, needing no words to articulate what had just went on between us. It was sacred, at least to me, because it marked a development in our relationship. Our friendship was on the verge of evolving into something else and I didn't want to push it. We were almost home when I saw a puppy shivering on the side of the road. I let go of Takashi's hand and ran over to it. I threw off my jacket and wrapped it around the pup. My jacket was wet but at least it retained the warmth of my body heat. Takashi added his jacket and the pup stopped shaking so violently. I saw Takashi pick up my discarded cookies.

"We should get it to the house." I said to Takashi, who nodded. We hastened our pace, somewhat because of the cold but mostly for the dog. When we made it home Takashi grabbed a couple of towels and we got to work drying off the puppy. I continuously rubbed its body to keep the circulation going and I hoped to Kami it would make it. About 10 minutes later it had stopped shivering completely and its heart rate was back to normal. I sighed in relief and Takashi's face relaxed.

"He's alright." I whispered to myself, and Takashi nodded in agreement. "What are we going to do with him, I don't want to put him back on the streets."

"We'll keep the adorable thing of course!" Kira voiced from behind me, making me start. "Takashi is always bringing in animals, this isn't anything new." She elaborated and I peered at Takashi.

"You have other animals you didn't tell me about?" I said in a mock threatening way. Kira chuckled at me.

"Why yes, he has a red panda and a chicken, Tanuki and Piyo." I glared at Takashi for a moment then smiled at Kira.

"That's wonderful, I hope I can meet them one day!" Takashi looked away sheepishly and I couldn't help but giggle, and neither could Kira.

"Aw, you two are just too cute!" She squealed in a very fan-girlish way, making Takashi and I blush. "Oh dear, you two are soaked! Why don't you get cleaned up, I'll stay here." We nodded and quickly changed in our rooms. I decided I would wait to take a shower. We went straight back to the main room, the pup lying docile in Kira's lap. A thought suddenly struck me.

"Oh, I made some cookies for everyone!" I handed her the tupperware filled with the cookies for the family. "This is for you, Mr. Morinozuka, and Satoshi and these," I grabbed the other tupperware, "are for the staff, is there a place I can go to give it to them?" Kira took her cookies and smiled her charming smile.

"You are the cutest thing, aren't you! Takashi, why don't you lead her down to the staff's quarters, I'll take care of the dog. I already called a vet to come look at it." Takashi nodded his head and I thanked her. He lead me down the hall and down a staircase which took us down to the basement, which is also the staffs living place. It was nicely furnished and very hygienic, relieving me of any fear that they may be mistreated. Not that I ever believe it was possible for the Morinozuka family to do anything harmful to anyone, it was just an irrational fear.

"Takashi, what are you doing down here?" A pleasant looking old lady said sweetly. "And who is this?" I unconsciously hid behind Takashi, feeling a bit shy for some odd reason. He nudged me and I got over my strange timidness.

"Hi, I-i'm Wren." Well, I kinda got over it.

"Hello honey! I haven't seen you before, are you a friend of Takashi's?"

"Aya, she lives here now." Said person chimed in.

"Wow, you two have already gotten that far?" She wondered.

"No! He's just helping me out." I exclaimed, my face beet red.

"Oh, sorry then, you two look like a couple so I assumed..." After an awkward silence I thrust out my hand, the one with the cookies.

"H-here, I made you all these. I-I hope everyone likes them."

"Aw, you're so sweet. Hey everyone!" Aya called out to the staff that were lounging.

"What is it Aya?" An older man who I believe is the driver asked.

"Ms. Wren made us all cookies." A crowd quickly gathered and the desserts were distributed out. Luckily the entire staff was down here since it was break-time.

"These are wonderful!" What was creepy was the whole group said it at the same time.

"Heh, thank you, I'm glad you like them!" I smiled bashfully.

"You're so cute!" A brunette teenage boy hugged me viciously, making me very, _very_ uncomfortable.

"Um, thank you but do you think you could get off please?" I was a bit muffled, but apparently he heard me because he released me so quick I stumbled a bit after losing the support he was giving me. Of course it was support I didn't want in the first place. Cheeky bastard.

"Sorry, I just get excited easily!" he giggled.

"No kidding." I whispered under my breath, glancing at him wearily.

"Don't be rude now, introduce yourself." Aya scolded the boy, which made him turn back around to me sheepishly.

 _Oh god, it's okay. I just want to leave and not be pulled into any shenanigans that may ensue. Plus I wanted to check on the puppy._ My thoughts were ignored, which is to be expected I suppose. Am I glad he isn't a mind reader... well yes, when you put it that way. I spoke to myself as if I was two separate beings _,_ a habit I had picked up when I was a bit lonelier than I am now. I guess I haven't quite outgrown my craziness yet.

"...Toby." Yes! I tuned in at the perfect time!

"Nice to meet you Toby, I'm Wren." Can I leave now?

"Oh Wren, I know we will be the bestest friends! We can have sleepovers and talk about the boys we are crushing on and take those quizzes in the magazines!"

"Um, ok. That sounds nice actually!" I responded. I could invite Haruhi too and we could have a girls night type thing. I had no problem with having a sleepover with a guy, and it does help that he is gay. I wonder if Toby and Haruhi would let me glam them up, that would be so fun!

"You can play with your new friend later, now it's time for the evening chores." Toby sunk dramatically when Aya told him this and I hurried to reassure him.

"I'll come visit you again soon so we can hang out, okay?" Toby nodded and smiled, which made me smile back. I waved and Takashi and I went back upstairs.

"You were strangely nice back there." Takashi said after a few moments.

"Yeah, I just couldn't be mean, he's too much like a child and I respect that he is able to freely admit that he is gay." Takashi nodded but then added, "But Tamaki acts like a child and you're... not the nicest to him." I snorted in response.

"Tamaki does not act like a child, he acts like an idiot, so I treat him the same as I treat all idiots." I smiled widely at him, enjoying the pleasant conversation that erupted between us. My face morphed into one of mock teary-eyed happiness and Takashi furrowed his eyes at me.

"I'm just so proud of you, starting a conversation all by yourself! Again!" I pinched his cheeks and tried to stop myself from laughing at his squished face... I failed horribly and was soon rolling on the floor laughing. I looked up to see Takashi's amused smirk and his hand reached out to help me up. I began to wonder why he still talks to me. I grabbed his hand and after he pulled me up I whispered a thank you. He would probably see it as a gesture of politeness but it meant so much more. It was a thank you for everything he had ever done, it was a thank you for taking me in, a thank you for keeping me company, a thank you for putting up with me, a thank you for laughing with me, a thank you for keeping me alive. I repeated the words under my breath once more and Takashi clasped his hand with mine. I can only hope he understood even a fraction of what I was trying to tell him. I smiled at him again and tugged on his hand.

"Let's go check on the pup." He nodded and we released each others hand before going into the living room. Kira and Mr. Morinozuka were sitting with the pup, who I now had the chance to look at properly. It was mostly black with a white snout and white paws. It also had a beautiful white star on it's chest and by the way it was holding itself, I could tell it was a girl. She was fluffy and I was pretty sure she is a border collie australian shepherd mix. But her best feature was her vibrant blue eyes which were studying me intently. Someone had dried her fur so she was a big fluff ball. As I approached she yipped and ran over to me. I knelt down and hugged her while she furiously licked my face. I giggled and pulled away from her. She ran over to Takashi so I took the chance speak to Kira and Mr. Morinozuka. I bowed a bit in greeting before asking what the vet said.

"Dr. Tamaru said she will be fine after a few days." Kira informed me. I sighed a breath of relief.

"Kira, Mr. Morinozuka, I'm sorry for causing both of you so much trouble." I said awkwardly, embarrassed that I had made such a commotion.

"Not at all Wren, I'm glad we could save her. We have never had a dog and Satoshi has wanted one for a long time anyway. Oh, and please call me Asuma, you are a part of the family now." Asuma told me. My heart filled with joy and my eyes misted over a little.

"I really appreciate that." I bowed my head in respect. "Speaking of Satoshi, where is he?"

"He had a club meeting, he should be back any moment."

"This will be a wonderful surprise for him." Kira cheered.

"Thank you for helping me, not only with this, but with everything."

"Don't mention it." Asuma and Kira smiled warmly, making me blush. I joined Takashi and the pup and whispered in his ear. "We should hide her in Satoshi's room. We could put a little bow around her and a tag that says for Satoshi!" Takashi nodded and we set off on a search for the objects we needed. I tied the pretty red bow we found on the dog's neck and then Takashi attached the tag to it. We heard the limo pull up so we rushed into Satoshi's room, dog in tow, put her on the bed and ran to the next room over so we could watch the scene unfold. I peeped out the door crack and saw Satoshi dragging his feet to his room. He looked upset, which made me happier to have found the pup. Satoshi went into his room and I dashed to his open door so I could see his expression. The dog had jumped off the bed and ran over to Satoshi. I laughed at his dumbfounded expression. He bent down and picked up the dog, who proceeded to lick his face vigorously. He laughed pleasantly and with the pup in his arms he read the tag. His face lit up when he read the words. Satoshi looked around and saw Takashi and I before we could escape.

"Did you guys put her here!" He asked, still very surprised.

"Yep, do you like her?" I responded, anxious for an answer.

"Of course! She's perfect. I've always wanted a dog, where did you get her?"

"We found the poor thing out in the rain, so we took her here to get her fixed up. She's perfectly healthy by the way. Your parents suggested we give her to you." I filled him in while Takashi nodded.

"Thank you so much!" Satoshi gave both of us huge hugs before returning to the dog.

"What are you going to name her." Takashi asked. I was curious too.

"Hmm..." He sat in thought for a minute. "I've got it!" He looked directly at the dog before saying, "I dub thee Iris!" Iris wagged her tail in agreement and gave a small bark.

"I really like that name!" Takashi nodded in agreement with me and Satoshi smiled.

"Come on Iris, let's go thank Mom and Dad!" She followed him out, which made me grin.

"I'm glad we did that." Takashi looked me in the eyes and showed me his beautiful smile.

"Yeah, me too." Suddenly, Takashi's phone started ringing. He answered it with a 'Hmm' and I could hear Tamaki's loud, frantic voice from where I was standing. Takashi put it on speaker so we could both hear him clearly.

"Haruhi is going to leave us!" He sounded like he was close to crying.

"Hold up Tamaki, explain to us what is going on." I said calmly, cutting him off in the middle of his rambling.

"Wait, who is this?" He asked, and then his mind went in a weird direction. "Wait, Mori, is this your real voice? No wonder you never talk. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone..."

"Tamaki, what the heck, it's Wren talking, not Takashi." I said, half exasperated, half amused. Takashi had the ghost of a smile on his face as well.

"Oh, hello Wren! How is my wonderful daughter doing today?"

"I'd be a lot better if I could get through this conversation."

"Of course!" He chuckled nervously, "Well, Haruhi is going to leave us to stay with those horrible girls who kidnapped you two!" And we are back to the dramatics.

"And what makes you say that?" I humored him, hoping he would get to the point.

"Well, we kind of sold her pencil, and she got really mad..."

"Well no wonder, you shouldn't sell other people's things without getting their permission first." I scolded, slightly mad that they would do something like that. I better protect my things from those fiends.

"I'm sorry!" Tamaki wailed. "But we have a plan to get her back." He said determinedly. I swear, he is bipolar as hell. He filled Takashi and I in on his plan and I couldn't help but laugh at his crazy antics. I was glad all I had to do was make sure Haruhi went to the host club.

"Okay, sounds good. I'm sure it will work perfectly." Tamaki didn't quite pick up on my sarcasm.

"You're right, this is the best plan I've ever created isn't it!"

"Yep, it sure is, bye now."

"Bye~!" I hung up and Takashi pocketed his both looked at each other and shook our heads good humoredly.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always welcome :) Bye~

-Ptera


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello my darlings! Let's hop right back into it!

I don't own Ouran.

It was after class and I was running over to where the 1st years had class. Takashi had thankfully given me a map so I wasn't lost this time. I spotted Haruhi still sitting in her classroom, finishing up some notes. I casually walked in and took a seat next to her.

"So, I heard you got into a fight with the host club." Haruhi looked up at me, surprised. I guess she hadn't seen me walk in. Oh poor, clueless Haruhi.

"I don't know if you could call it a fight. I just got annoyed."

"The whole club is worried that you won't come host today."

"I was actually thinking of skipping. I have a lot of work I need to catch up on." She said lazily, like it didn't really matter.

"No! You can't leave me alone with the emotional wreck called Tamaki! Last night he called and would not shut up about how worried he was that you were going to quit the club." I played the guilt card with pleasure. Sometimes I am a bit of a sadist I suppose, but it is for a good cause. Haruhi seemed to be internally debating whether she would come or not so I shot her the best puppy dog eyes I could. Still, she wasn't completely convinced, so I took a page out of Hunny's book and gave her the teary-eyed combo. She slumped in defeat and I cheered.

"Yay! Come on!" I dragged her out of her seat and rushed to the club. I could not wait to see how this all panned out.

"Wren!" Haruhi pulled on me to get me to stop. She was very out of breath.

"Are you alright Haruhi?" She continued gasping and held out her hand in a wait a minute gesture.

"You're... going the... wrong way." I looked around and realized that I had no idea where we were.

"Umm... Whoops?" I smiled sheepishly, hoping she wasn't mad. Haruhi chucked and shook her head before grabbing my arm.

"It's this way." She led me in an entirely different direction. She led me to the correct door and I opened it for her.

"Right this way, Milady." I refrained from giggling and put on my best Kyoya voice. Haruhi looked at me weirdly and I winked at her. I followed in after her, hearing the club members singing 'ouran' horribly. And then, their costumes were revealed. Everyone except Takashi was wearing dresses and terribly gaudy makeup. I stopped myself from laughing and made my way over to Takashi. The Lobelia girls began to yell at Tamaki for 'mocking them' but of course Tamaki didn't have such intentions. He's just an idiot.

I went over to Takashi, who didn't partake in the crossdressing because there was no dress that would fit him, he was just too tall.

"You look quite handsome." I complemented, taking in his regal suit and tambourine.

"I'm glad I didn't have to wear a dress." He confessed and I giggled.

"That makes two of us." My hand accidentally brushed up against his and I pulled away as if burned.

"Oh, sorr-" My apology was cut short by Takashi grasping my hand.

"It's okay." He smiled down at me and I gazed back at him, a bit flustered. The tender moment was cut short because of my uncontrollable laughter. The twins and Hunny were chasing Haruhi and telling her to call them big sis. I was crying it was so funny. Even Takashi cracked a smile. The day finally ended with Haruhi telling the hosts that she never intended to leave and everybody left in good spirits.

The next morning I woke up earlier than usual. I was excited because today was my first day of work. Asuma had said I could teach karate at first and then go from there. He is having me take half of the students Takashi trains, all ages. Today will be my trial day, and if everything goes well I can start working for real. I can't wait! I decided to go meet Takashi in the dojo since I knew he was getting his morning workout in. I was pleased to have been greeted with the sight of him shirtless.

"Mornin' Takashi!" Said person looked up, eyes slightly widening before going back to normal in no time at all.

"Good morning." I bounded up to him.

"Guess what." I said, grinning like a fool. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Today is the day I start teaching karate!" I shouted with glee, bouncing slightly.

"Ah." He said as he remembered.

"Soo... I was wondering if you would spare with me real quick." I gazed at him pleadingly. "Will you?"

"Sure." Takashi smiled at my antics and I gave a loud whoop while punching the air.

"Awesome, let's do it!" We got on the mat, not bothering with gi, and bowed to each other.

"Ready?" He asked and I nodded, feeling all pumped up. "Alright, begin." We were both observing each other's stances, checking for weak spots and calculating our move. His stance was flawless once again, and I knew I would have to do something out of the ordinary to catch him off guard. So, I rushed at him. I saw him preparing to go for my base, and when he extended his arm I grabbed it and used it to flip over him, pushing him downwards. He recovered quickly and tried to get me while I was unprepared, but I quickly got out of his range. We continued until it seemed to become a test of stamina, a test I knew I wouldn't pass. I was beginning to show signs of exhaustion, and that's when Takashi took his chance. He feinted before stepping on my foot, which caused me to fall down because I was already moving backwards. Startled, I grabbed ahold of Takashi's arm and dragged him down with me. He caught himself with his arms, so I wasn't crushed, but I became increasingly aware that I was under him and he still wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Whoops, sorry. I didn't mean to make you fall too. That was a good move, but I cannot believe I fell for it." I was rambling and I knew it, but I needed to stay distracted before my mind goes in weird directions. Takashi was really warm and he was staring at me, which wasn't helping my state of mind. After what seemed like forever (it was really only a few seconds) he stood up and reached out his hand to help me up as well. I accepted the offer, still a bit embarrassed.

"That was a good match." Takashi broke the silence first, saving us from impending awkwardness.

"Yeah, it really was. Though I want a rematch!" I had finally calmed down thankfully.

"Sure, whenever you are up to it. You should probably work on your stamina first though." He commented. I suppose it was his teacher side coming out.

"Yeah, I used to work out and stuff all the time, but I stopped doing it regularly and never got back into it again."

"You are free to use the equipment we have here, if you want." He offered, gesturing to their fully equipped gym.

"I will definitely take you up on that." I looked up at the clock that was right above the door and saw that it was almost time for school.

"Crap, we have to get ready, we are going to be late!" We hurried to take showers and get dressed. We barely made it to the limo in time. Hunny glanced at us questioningly.

"What took you guys so long?"

"We were sparring and we lost track of time." I explained, a bit out of breath from all the running I had to do.

"Oh, I didn't know you could fight Wren! That's so cool!" He bubbled, excited to have a new sparring buddy I suppose. Takashi filled me in on the whole 'Hunny is a so powerful he could single handedly start World War 3' thing.

"Yep, I've been training for years!" The rest of the car ride was filled with talk of my experience with different fighting styles, and it seemed like we had gotten to school rather swiftly. The rest of the day flew by and eventually it was time for work. I pulled on the gi that Takashi had said was mine and joined the small group that was forming on the mat next to where Takashi would be teaching his students. I stood in front of the, I paused to count them, 15 students I was charged with. There were mostly ages 10-13, but I had a few five year olds and a small group of 16 year olds.

"Alright class, starting today I will be your new karate teacher. I hope we can all get along and work hard! Now, can I have you all separate into groups. I want 5 and 6 year olds in one group, 7-9 year olds in another, 10-14 year olds in the next and every one else in the last group." Everyone shuffled into their new positions and I noticed the snobby, disapproving look on the older boys faces. I also noticed that there were only a few girls in the class. "Now, I want you all to tell me you names when I point at you." They all told me their names in succession, the 16 year olds acting arrogant about it. Oh, I am going to teach them a little respect if anything. I began instructing every group separately by giving them a move to practice and then moving on to the next group. Hopefully they can get this stuff down quickly so we can start sparring, but everything depends on their work ethic. I only had one major problem in the lesson. One of the teenagers, the leader of the arrogant group I'm assuming, decided to question my authority.

"How did you even become a teacher, were they that short staffed?" The boy said snottily when I told him to widen his stance.

"No, I got the job because of my skill, now do the drill again." The boy, I think his name was Hiro, snorted rudely.

"Yeah right, I bet I could beat you with my eyes closed."

"Hiro, you're interrupting the entire class." He stopped me there.

"Spar with me. If you win, I will obey you without question, but if I win, you have to quit."

"Is everything alright Wren?" Takashi had heard the commotion and came to see what was wrong.

"Yep, but could I ask you to oversee our match Takashi?" I was not about to let some bratty teen question my authority and my skill. Takashi agreed to my request and we got into position. Immediately I could tell that this would be an easy win. Hiro' s legs weren't spaced out properly, leaving him unbalanced. He rushed at me and tried a weak punch to my stomach, followed by a poorly executed kick. I blocked the punch and grabbed his leg, knocking him to the floor. He quickly got up and tried to punch me again, this time at a faster pace. I blocked all of them and when I got fed up I grabbed his arm and flipped him, leaving him to gasp like a fish out of water on the ground.

"The match is over, Wren wins." I thanked Takashi and I saw Hiro's friends helping him up.

"It seems like that is all the time we have for today, and I expect to see more hard work from you all tomorrow. Have a nice night." Everyone said their goodbyes and I waited outside to see the students off and talk to parents. I was just finishing up when I heard noises coming from the nearby alleyway. I decided to sneak a peek and suddenly I was attacked. Six teens all jumped out at me, and I recognized some from my class, one being Hiro. I fought them easily, but one of them pulled a knife while I wasn't looking and sliced my stomach. It wasn't a deep cut, but it was enough for Hiro to take advantage of my shock and push me to the ground. Two of his goonies held my arms and legs down while Hiro sat on my stomach.

"Not so tough now, are you?" He grabbed a knife and slowly pushed it into my side, covering my mouth so I couldn't scream.

"What happened to your skill, huh?" He was grinning like a maniac, and when I tried to break free from him, he plunged the knife almost completely into my side. I screamed in pain, but it was muffled by his hand. I bit his fingers and jerked up, freeing my arms and legs. I pushed Hiro off and stood up heavily, the knife still embedded in me. I was about to make my escape, but another one of the grabbed me from behind, causing the knife to go into my flesh completely. I screamed once more, this time unrestrained. I began fighting with an intense desperation I hadn't felt before. I got though three of them before almost collapsing from the pain. I was beginning to black out when I saw a tall figure strike the rest of them down. I heard my name through a certain fogginess that seemed to be engulfing my entire body. The voice became clearer and I opened my eyes.

"Wren, where is it,what's wrong?" Takashi's voice was filled with concern and fear. I frowned at that second emotion and tried to calm him down.

"It's okay, I'm fine." I mumbled, still on the edge of blacking out. I saw his eyes go wide as he saw the knife stuck inside me.

"You are most certainly not okay Wren. We need to get you to a hospital."

"No hospital! Hospitals are bad." My voice was slurred and my defense, fricken solid reasoning there. Takashi ignored me and lifted me up, bridal style. I whimper involuntarily and he winced. Takashi's parents were coming towards us hurriedly and I heard Takashi tell them to call an ambulance. They did so and I grumbled immaturely.

"I said no hospitals. I'm fine, this is nothing!"I was beginning to regain hold of my mind, kind of.

"Wren, you have a knife in your side! Don't tell me you don't need a hospital." Takashi sounded tired and worried, and I instantly felt terrible.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and Takashi gazed down at me softly.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault." The ambulance arrived shortly after Takashi reassured me and I was moved from the comfort of his arms to a stupid gurney. I saw Takashi, Kira, Asuma and Satoshi, who looked incredibly frightened, pile into the spacious back of the truck. I reached over to ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry Mini-Mori, this is nothing." He seemed to calm down a little bit, but the fear was still there. The paramedic in the truck began examining me, and that's when my intense fear of hospitals came back. I never really had to worry about going back to one, but now the reality is there is no way I can avoid it. My breathing became rapid and it felt as if my heart was going to explode. Flashbacks of the long nights spent at the hospital and my sister thrashing about in the dead of the night, screaming, assaulted my memories. The hospital attendants is the car were saying something about my heart rate and I knew I was scaring those who were watching me. I shut my eyes tightly and tried to push the fear down, but it was a losing battle. Suddenly, I felt a warm hand grasp my shaking one and squeeze, and my panic slowly washed away. All Takashi had to do was take my hand for me to get over one of my biggest fears. My heart rate slowed down and I heard a collective sigh of relief. We arrived at the hospital and they ushered me into one of the operating rooms. The pain that had been ripping through my body was seeping away, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

I woke up to something bumping into my bed, which cause my side to flare up with pain. I sluggishly opened my eyes to see quite a few worried faces. Takashi was leaning towards me, examining my face.

"She's awake." He said, relieved.

"Good, she should be fine from now on. That was the biggest hurdle." I glanced at the haggard faces of Takashi's family before asking stupidly,"What happened?" Satoshi began crying and I reached over to comfort him, only to wince as pain filled my body. "Aww, don't cry little buddy, everything's alright." I sat up with some struggle and hugged the poor fella. "Shh, it's okay." Satoshi pulled away after a moment and rubbed his eyes. Takashi came over and nudged me back into a lying position.

"Don't sit up, you'll reopen your wound." The prior night's events returned to my mind.

"Oh, yeah." Kira stood up and approached me.

"How are you feeling honey?" She looked like she had been crying.

"I'm fine, I'm so sorry I worried you." I said, feeling terrible for making her and Satoshi sad.

"It's okay, everything's okay now." Asuma said while standing up.

We'll give you two some alone time now." Everyone except Takashi walked out and I slumped into the bed, still ridiculously tired.

"Takashi, are you alright?" He was still sitting on the edge of the bed, but he had buried his head in his hands.

"They didn't know if you were going to make it or not." He said unevenly. My eyes widened in shock.

"What?" Was all I could say.

"The doctor's said that it was up to you if you lived or not. They didn't know if you could survive after losing so much blood and having surgery done on you."

"I'm sorry." I must have sounded like a broken record by now, but I truly meant it.

"I thought I was going to lose you Wren." He whispered and I pulled at his hand.

"It would take a lot more than that to do me in!" I told him, "Besides, I'm fine now, so let's not worry about it anymore, kay?" He nodded and finally looked at me. I showed him the biggest grin I could muster and his eyes lit up a bit. I pulled him towards me and wrapped my arms around him. We stayed intertwined for the longest time, but we were content. After a while Takashi got up and said that he was going to find a doctor to check on me.

"Wait!" I yelled involuntarily. He glanced back at me.

"Um, well, uh, p-please don't leave!" I exclaimed, my voice creeping with fear.

"What's wrong Wren?" Damn, I didn't mean to worry him again, but if he leaves I'll have another panic attack.

"We'll, you see... I'm terrified of hospitals actually." I confessed.

"So that's why your heart rate went up in the ambulance."

"Yeah, I get really bad panic attacks."

"Can... can I ask why?" Takashi looked like he regretted asking and went to apologize, but I stopped him.

"It's fine, it's just my sister was hospitalized for a long time, and with my parents always fighting and my sister always screaming in pain, my young brain began to see hospitals as my worst nightmare. What really made me so afraid of them though was that my parents forced me to stay in the same room as my sister, so I saw her horrific death with my own 8 year old eyes." I had started trembling without realizing it during my narration and Takashi bent down to hug me again.

"I'm sorry I asked." He said mournfully.

"It's okay, I wanted you to know." I told him it was okay if he went to go get a doctor real quick. He nodded and kissed my forehead before hurrying out. I was dazed at the gesture. My entire body felt warm and fuzzy and I didn't panic whatsoever while Takashi was gone. I was also pretty sure I had a huge goofy smile on my face. Takashi came back with the doctor, who checked my cut and rebandaged it.

"Everything seems to be healing nicely, you should be out of here within a week." I nodded and thanked him. After he left I let out a small sigh.

"A week huh..." I mumbled, unsure of how I would survive. I mean, Takashi has school.

"I'll stay with you." Takashi stated.

"No, you have school. I'm not going to allow you to miss." I told him determinately.

"I've already told Mr. Suoh I'm missing tomorrow, and then it's the weekend."

"Fine, but that's all you can take off, got it mister?" I shook my finger at him and he chuckled. Then, Takashi's phone rang. He answered and I heard the host clubs worried voices fill the room as Takashi put it on speaker phone.

"Why wasn't anyone home for dinner?" That was Hunny.

"My precious daughter, is she okay?" Tamaki wailed.

"We heard that Wren got sent to the hospital, is everything alright?" Haruhi had taken control of the phone.

"Me, taken to the hospital, pfft, as if." I answered, trying to calm them down.

"Wren?" Kaoru asked, only to have his twin interrupt him.

"Kyoya said that you were admitted into his hospital with a stab wound!" Hikaru yelled.

"It's not as bad as it sounds, I'm fine, I promise."

"We'll see if that's true ourselves!" Hikaru said, and I heard a few yeahs. I turned off speaker phone and whispered to Takashi,

"I don't think I can handle them tonight." I really just wanted to rest. I looked at the clock and it was nearly 1am, and my eyes were blinking sleepily. Takashi nodded and brought the phone to his ear.

"Not tonight." He sounded tired too. "She needs rest." I heard sounds of disappointment, but it sounded as if they would respect Takashi's wishes, albeit reluctantly. Takashi snapped the phone shut and began stroking my hair.

"Get some rest." He whispered and I yawned.

"You too. You should go home and get some proper rest. I'll be fine." He shook his head. I sighed and scooted over, ignoring the pain it caused. I patted the space next to me, of which there was a sufficient amount considering the hospital bed was nearly the size of a queen sized bed. Takashi raised a single brow and I patted the space again.

"You're going to get some rest one way or another." Takashi slowly lowered himself onto the bed. He had laid down facing me, so I gazed into his tired eyes. "Please sleep, okay?" I asked, needing his promise.

"Okay." I smiled at tentatively took his hand and snuggled closer. Takashi closed the gap by moving slightly closer and I could hear his heart beating. I fell asleep to the rhythmic sound, a small smile on both of our faces as we drifted off.

A/N: And another chapter done! So updates are not going to be as often because I'm still getting used to my new job and I am also trying to write the rest of the story so I always have chapters ready for you guys. I just wrote the chapter where Wren and Takashi finally tell each other how they feel and I'm so excited for y'all to read it so get ready :) Love you guys!

-Ptera


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello my lovely, patient readers! Sorry this update has taken me so long to put up, life be like that sometimes. But I'll be better about it, I promise! Without further ado, here is the next chapter in Wren's crazy adventure.

Me no own

I woke up to a doctor checking my wound. I panicked slightly since I was still groggy I wasn't quite aware of what was happening. Before my heart rate picked up I felt a hand hold mine. I relaxed from the familiar gesture and the doctor was able to rebandage me with no problem. I let out a brief sigh when he left and glanced over at Takashi.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, sitting on the edge of my bed once more. My wound was itching, but I knew it would seriously hurt if I went to scratch it, so I let it be.

"I'm fine. I don't see why they have to keep me in here for so long honestly."

"They don't want to risk anything. We don't need a surprise infection re-hospitalizing you." He explained patiently.

"Yeah yeah yeah." I responded, smiling.

"The host club wants to come visit today." I nodded, assuming this would be the case.

"Okay, can you just make sure they don't try to jump on the bed or anything." I wish that was a joke, but knowing the twins and Tamaki... *sweat drop*

"Yeah." He sweat dropped as well.

"When are they coming?"

"In about an hour." My eyes widened.

"What time is it?"

"About two."

"What?!" I exclaimed in surprise. Takashi chuckled at me.

"You're going to need a lot of sleep to recover."

"I guess..." I reluctantly say, still unsure if I need _that_ much sleep.

"I was about to grab some food, do you want anything?" My stomach growled at his question and we both laughed.

"I'll take whatever. Surprise me." I told him and he nodded.

"I'll be right back." He assured me and gave my hand a quick squeeze. After he left I closed my eyes and focused my thoughts on him and the host club. I was shocked at how well it worked, Takashi came back in about ten minutes and I hadn't panicked at all. He walked in with two bentos and handed one to me. It contained white rice, steak and some cooked mixed veggies. It looked amazing for hospital food.

"Thank you!" I dug straight into to my food. I realized that I hadn't eaten in a while and I was ravenous. I finished before Takashi and laid back, content. "That hit the spot! Bring it on host club, I can take you all." I already felt a ton better. Takashi finished a few minutes after me threw our trash away.

"Wren-"

"Yeah Takashi?"

"You still have some bruises on your arm." I looked at my uncovered arm and saw that he was right, there were still some brownish green bruises and you could tell they were from hands. Damn hospital gowns not having sleeves.

"I really hoped they would be gone by now." I said softly, outlining the more obvious bruises with my finger. Takashi took my hand and pressed a kiss into it.

"They will fade, and I will be here to help the memories fade too." He said sincerely, looking deep into my eyes.

"Thank you, you really are like a knight in shining armor." I smiled at him, a genuine one that lit up my whole face. It disappeared though as I remembered the other host were coming. "Crap, I need to hide them from the others."

"You could tell-" I interrupted him.

"No, I can't. I'm sorry." He nodded and grabbed a hoodie out of his bag and helped me pull it on.

"Thank you." I said, relieved. He nodded once more and I scooted over so he could sit down next to me. Takashi did so and somehow our hands became intertwined. We stayed like that until we heard a knock on the door. Takashi opened it and I was nervous he would be knocked over by the onslaught of hosts (actually it was just Tamaki, Hunny and the twins that were being crazy, Kyoya and Haruhi entered like normal people) that ran towards the bed. They all started talking at once.

"Wren what happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. One at a time please." I told them, gesturing for them to quiet down. "Alright Tamaki, you can go first." He looked like he was about to literally explode.

"What happened to you ma fille!" Everyone except Takashi stared at me expectantly. I laughed nervously in response.

"Aw, it was nothing. Some rowdy boy didn't like the idea of me beating him in a spar so he got his friends together and attacked me when I wasn't paying attention." I shrugged, telling them it was no big deal.

"But Kyo-chan said you got stabbed!" Hunny was on the verge of tears, but I could tell he was looking to get some answers.

"One of them pulled a knife, but I'm fine now, I promise!" I reassured them, smiling big. They didn't look too pleased. "I'll be out of here in a few days, and then everything will be back to normal."

"You should tell us these kinds of things." Hikaru insisted.

"Yeah, we were really worried when Kyoya told us that you had been admitted into his hospital, with a stab wound no less." This is the only time Haruhi would agree with Hikaru I think. I looked everyone in the eyes and I knew that they really had been really concerned.

"I'm sorry guys, I won't let it happen again. Hug?" I opened my arms and everyone except Kyoya and Takashi joined in a group hug. "Now, how have you all been?" I asked after we had broken up.

"Well...We may have gotten into a little trouble with Nekozawa-san" The twins confessed.

"Who?" I had never heard of such a person.

"He's terrifying! He once put a curse on me because I stepped on his doll!" Tamaki butted in dramatically.

"A curse?" Really. a curse? What dimension do we live in?

"YES! After I stepped on his cat-doll I was transported to another dimension!" Apparently we don't live in the dimension I though we did. The more you know.

"Another dimension?" I asked blandly, crossing my arms.

"Yes, and I know that must be it because when I went to class to take an exam, the words were written in a strange language. And when I looked around, I found that the room was filled with people I didn't know!"

"Waah! How scary!" It really sounded like Hunny was mocking Tamaki.

"You were so scared that you tried to take the Greek classes exam." Kyoya explained, but Tamaki would not be shot down.

"Then how do you explain the heavy, leaden feeling I had in my legs?"

"You had run a marathon the day before." I laughed at the downtrodden expression on Tamaki's face and repeated my question from before.

"So who is this Nekozawa person?"

"He is the president of the black magic club." Kaoru revealed.

"Wow, I didn't know we had one of those at our school."

"Yeah, but it's best not to get involved with them, they really might curse you." Hikaru warned but I just laughed it off.

"I cannot believe it, you guys actually buy that crap?" According to the frightened expressions on Tamaki and the twins, yes, yes they do. "Don't worry guys, I'll save you from the big bad Nekozawa." I joked and Haruhi laughed along side me.

"You guys are just too gullible." She said after recovering from the bout of giggles.

"We are not!" All three of them said together, causing Haruhi and I to laugh once more. I guess I laughed too hard because my side flared with a horrible pain and I gasped, my hands flying to my side. Everyone stopped and stared at me, concern filling their features again.

"It's okay, I just laughed a little too hard."

"Were so sorry, we won't make you laugh anymore, we promise!"

"Aw, but Tamaki. don't you know laughter is the best medicine!" I reminded him. His face twisted in indecisiveness.

"You guys can make me laugh as much as you want, don't worry about it okay." I instructed them, and they nodded reluctantly.

"Okay Wren, if you say so." The twins said suspiciously.

"Now, you two better not be planning anything." I warned them.

"Us, plan something? Yeah right." I glared at them until they backed away. Then Kyoya had to be a party pooper.

"It's time to leave, Wren needs to get her bandages changed."

"How do you even know when they are going to come change them?" I asked, suspicious once more.

"My family owns this hospital. I believe this has been mentioned to you before." I stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my arms.

"Whatever Mr. Know It All."

"You're so very mature, did you know that?" I hmpfed at him before responding.

"At least I don't turn the room to ice when I enter." I shot back. I heard the twins go 'oooh' in the background, and I'm pretty sure one of them whispered 'shots fired'. "Now, didn't you say you were going to leave."

"Yes, come on everybody."

"Mommy, you shouldn't get into fights with your daughter." Tamaki's comment erased any awkwardness that may have built up.

"Yeah Mommy, how rude." I added snobbily and Kyoya glared at me. The twins had fallen to the floor laughing and I cracked smile. The doctor walked in and ushered everyone except Takashi and Kyoya out. They all yelled good-byes and promises to come visit me tomorrow over their shoulders. After my bandages were changed Kyoya talked with the doctor briefly before they both left. Takashi returned to his usual spot on the bed and I stared at his face. He looked well-rested but his eyes showed exhaustion.

"Takashi, will you do me a huge favor?" I asked pleadingly.

"Of course." He responded instantly, and I smiled at how willing he was to help me.

"Are you sure? You can't back out once I tell you what it is, but it would make me feel a lot better if you would do this for me."

"I promise I won't back out."

"Go home and get a long nights rest." He seemed alarmed at my request and I could tell he was about to argue. "Ah ah ah, you promised, remember." He shut his mouth and glared, but I just smiled. "Please, I would feel so much better if I knew you were getting enough sleep."

"But what about your fear?" His worry melted my heart and my eyes softened.

"I'll be alright, it's just one night." He wasn't convinced, so I played my trump card, the puppy dog eyes. "Please?" Takashi finally nodded slowly. "Thank you, and I don't want to see you in here until after 9 am, got it?" He sighed and nodded, and I grinned. "Thank you." I repeated, glad he was going to get at least a bit more sleep.

"Anything for you." At his words, my heart warmed and I got those warm fuzzies all over.

"You know, I'm so lucky to have someone like you even talk to me." I was truly grateful that Takashi became a part of my life, and honestly, I never want to let him go. I know someday I will have to, but for now I am going to enjoy his company.

"I'm not that special." He tried to argue, but I want having it.

"Yes, you are, at least to me." His eyes suddenly saddened and I grasped his hand, hoping he would tell me what was wrong.

"Wren, please don't get yourself into a situation like that again. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't made it." He must have been tired to show such blatant emotion.

"You would have gotten over it as quick as you could and lived a long, happy life. I'm not worth anything more." I insisted, worried that he was becoming too invested in me.

"Wren, don't say that!" He yelled unexpectedly. I steadied my calm eyes to gaze into his.

"It's the truth. Please, I would never be able to forgive myself if you threw your life away because of me."

"And I would never be able to forgive myself if you got hurt again." Raw emotions and tension made the air as thick as honey and our eyes were locked in a struggle to convince the other that they were right. I looked away first.

"Okay, I promise to stay out of trouble if you promise to not beat yourself up over something that you had no control over." I compromised. Takashi agreed after thinking it over for a minute. "Good, now you need to go get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." I ended our small fight with those words, but some of the tension was still there, and I hated it. The last thing I wanted is to make things awkward with Takashi. Takashi gathered his things and made his way to the door, but I stopped him.

"Wait," He turned around to look at me. "I'm sorry. I know you were just worried and I'm not used to people giving a damn about me, so I don't really know how to handle it." I admitted.

"Well get used to it, because you have a lot of people who want you to be healthy and safe now." He kindly whispered in my ear. He had gotten back onto the bed and wrapped his arms around me.

"I know." I murmured back. The tension had dissipated and we returned to the warm atmosphere we had before. "You can go now, for realsies this time." Takashi chucked at me and pressed his lips against my cheek before whispering a 'sweet dreams'. I returned to favor with a peck on the cheek of my own, and I was pleased to see his eyes widen. "Goodnight." He grabbed his things and left, glancing back at me right before exiting the door. I snuggled into the jacket he had forgotten to take back, falling asleep instantly to the smell of him.

The next morning I opened my eyes to see a room full of flowers, candy, balloons and stuffed animals. Takashi was rearranging everything so it wouldn't be in the way of the doctors.

"What the heck happened in here. It's like a school-girl's dream exploded." I inquire, my voice still groggy.

"Tamaki, Hunny and the twins were trying to decide what would make you feel better, and they ended up buying almost everything in the hospital's store." I shook my head at their antics, but smiled nonetheless.

"Those idiots." I beamed. I must admit, it did make me feel better. "Where are they? And what time is it."

"They went downstairs to eat at the cafeteria and it is 11:23."

"And what time did you all get here?" I wanted to make sure he kept his promise.

"I came at about 9:30. Everyone else showed up at 10." He informed me, a slight smirk on his face. "They tried to jump on your bed to wake you up. I didn't think I would actually have to make good on my promise to stop them." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I'm glad that disaster didn't happen at least." We both chuckled slightly.

"Did you sleep well?" My noble knight asked.

"Very well, what about you?"

"Yes." Takashi's eyes were revitalized, and some of the stress was gone from his face. I observed him quietly, pleased that he was showing signs of improvement. Takashi leaned over me, and our foreheads pressed together. We were both studying each other's eyes, taking in every emotion that was hiding from plain sight. He still showed signs of worry, but relief and happiness overtook the nagging emotion. Gradually, he leaned closer, until I could feel his breath on my lips. I smiled and leaned in slightly, and then... the door slammed open. Takashi and I flew apart. All the hosts walked in and crowded me when they saw I was awake. Takashi got pushed to the back of the crowd and I giggled at his discontent expression.

"Wren, we brought you food!" The twins handed me a bento that was filled with the same ingredients as before.

"You know, I'm pretty sure this is the only time I have ever actually liked you two."

"Aw, come on Wren, that's mean." They whined. I still don't understand how they know what the other twin is going to say. Maybe twin telepathy is really a thing.

"The truth hurts." I affirmed before tearing into my food.

"By the way, you guys went completely overboard with the gifts." Tamaki was shocked.

"But, we didn't know what you wanted!"

"I don't want anything really, but I appreciate the effort." I grinned and Tamaki exploded.

"My daughter is so adorable!" I flinched as it looked like he was going to glomp me, but Takashi held him back.

"That isn't a good idea Tamaki." Kyoya drawled.

"Yeah, you could have hurt her!" Hunny scolded.

"Yeah, gosh Tamaki." I joined in on the fun and Tamaki started bawling.

"I'm a horrible father, I'm sorry world!" I shook my head but I couldn't keep a straight face.

The weekend continued on like that and Kira, Asuma and Mini-Mori even dropped by, but soon everyone had to go to school. Takashi tried to skip again, but I convinced him not to. The first day alone was fine, but my fears returned on the second day. I woke up feeling uneasy for no particular reason. The gifts had been cleared out of the room and all that was left was an eeriness I hadn't noticed before. I closed my eyes and tried to think about the host club, but I was assaulted with flashbacks.

 _I was coming home from school when I heard my parents yelling. I could hear sirens blaring behind me and a sense of dread settled in my stomach. I ran inside and saw my sister convulsing on the ground. My eyes widened in horror, and my heart twisted painfully. Then, she started screaming. I was frozen, my horror paralyzing me. I had seen her seize before, but this time it was different. She had never screamed and we never had to call for an ambulance. Nonetheless an ambulance arrived, and I was ushered into it by my father. I watched as she was taken into a room, and I cried when they said I couldn't follow. My parents had gone somewhere else, so I just sat in front of the door and sobbed. I was so scared. I had no idea what was happening. I eventually fell asleep. My father had carried me into the room Lily was put in after her operation during the night, and I woke up to her screaming once more. I covered my ears, but nothing would stop the terrible sound from echoing in my ears. Some nurses rushed in and gave her some sedatives, and I relished the quietness. I gathered the courage to look at her, and I instantly regretted it. Her face was deathly pale and her veins stuck out frighteningly. I thought I saw spots of blood on her hospital gown, but I backed away too quickly to be sure. My mom barged into the room and went straight to Lily. She began sobbing almost instantly, which edged on my fear._

" _Mommy, is sister going to be okay?" I asked naively._

" _You- this is all your fault!" I backed away as she yelled at me._

" _What?" I questioned, tears in my eyes._

" _She is going to die and it's all your fault." My father entered and tried to calm my mother down._

" _Wren, you'd better leave." He said harshly, and I scrambled out of the room. I wandered around the hospital, trying to make sense of what they had said. Later, I checked to make sure my parents had left and went back into Lily's room. This time she was awake._

" _Wren." She rasped, gesturing me over._

" _Lily!" I cried, running to her bed. "Lily, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" I apologized profusely._

 _"Wren, Wren, what are you talking about?"_

 _"Mommy said you're going to die because of me." I began wailing._

 _"That's ridiculous, I'm not going to die and nothing's your fault."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Really." She reassured me, stroking my hair gently. Then her hand froze and she started shaking. She shrieked and I covered my ears._

 _"Lily, Lily please stop, you're scaring me." I pleaded. My mom knocked me out of the way and held onto Lily's hand._

 _"You wretched child, haven't you done enough." She shouted at me._

 _"What did I do?" I cried, and she scowled._

 _" You always made Lily go out and take you places while she was sick. You're the reason her condition is so bad. She is going to die and it's all your fault."_

 _"But sister said she was going to be okay!" I figured that my mom just didn't know that Lily was going to live, but I was the one who was misinformed._

 _"Don't talk to Lily, she should have never wasted her time on you." I left the room sobbing. Every other time I tried to visit my sister, she would either be screaming or surrounded by doctors. A few days later, on Valentine's Day, Lily died and my mother forced me to stay in her room while she took her last breath. I saw the life drain out of her face as she writhed in pain._

 _"This is all you fault." was all my mother said before my father and her left me alone with Lily' s lifeless body. I grew afraid of hospitals because I had made myself believe that it was the hospital that killed my sister. This irrational fear continued to haunt me._

I opened my eyes and found that my breath was coming out in gasps. My heart rate was accelerating rapidly and blackness was swimming in my eyes. I began shaking and heaving for air. This was the worst panic attack I've ever had. I tried to concentrate on better things like the smell of Takashi's jacket, but it was too late. I looked around furiously, which gave fuel to the fire that was quickly consuming my brain. I soon lost all mental capacity. I was screaming, crying, clawing and kicking. The nurses rushed in to try and calm me down, but I knocked them away. A doctor attempted to give me a sedative, which caused me to freak even more. I ignored the pain in my side as I stood up and ran out of the room. I hid in a storage closet but the fear of the doctors finding me edged on my panic. I was sobbing into my knees when the doctors opened the door. I screamed as they picked me up. I struggled out of their grasp and landed in a heap on the floor. They had the security guards pick me up again and I shrieked and sobbed and kicked, but I couldn't get out of their grasp. They put me in my bed and strapped me down so I couldn't move my arms or legs. I continued to scream, my fear unbearable. My eyes were closed and I was lost in my own nightmare. Then I heard a familiar voice calling me. My eyes snapped open and I saw Takashi's worried face over my own. I tried to find comfort in him, hug him, anything, but my arms were still restrained. I freaked out even more and continued sobbing and writhing around. I heard Takashi order the doctors to release me. I felt the straps loosen and I flew into Takashi's arms. I wept for what seemed like hours, and Takashi patiently waited for me to calm down. He kissed my hair repetitively and whispered soft reassurances into my ear. My tears stopped eventually, but I didn't speak until my breathing had slowed.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, still shaking.

"For what?"

"For causing such a commotion."

"Wren, don't worry about it. Just focus on yourself for a second. Are you alright?" Takashi asked, giving me a once over to make sure wasn't hurt. I nodded.

"Yeah, I just had a panic attack, but I'm okay now."

"I knew I should have skipped school." He muttered to himself, and I shook my head.

"No, you need to go to school. Why were you here?" I realized that school was still in session, it was only 1:24.

"The hospital called saying you were being erratic, so I left early. I'm happy though, I'd much rather be with you then going over math problems." I giggled then winced. My adrenaline had worn off and now my side was hurting like hell. My hand flew to the wound and came back bloody. Takashi saw the blood and ran to go find a doctor. He came back successful and the doctor said they would have to restitch my cut before I lose too much blood. They set me up on an operating table and took off the jacket Takashi had given me. They didn't have time to numb the wound so they went straight to stitching. It was excruciating to say the least. I blacked out at some point, but I woke up to feel the pain of them finishing the stitch. Tears had gathered at the corner of my eyes but I wiped them away. They put me back in my room, where Takashi was waiting for me.

"Are you okay?" He was flustered and it looked like he had been considering something while I was gone. "I'm sorry, I should have noticed. Actually, I should have been here so you would have never had a panic attack." I grabbed his hand and tugged him onto the bed.

"Looks like we both broke our promise. I got myself into trouble and you blamed yourself for something that wasn't your fault." Takashi considered my words for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"Looks like we did." He laid down on the bed so that he was facing me.

"But now it is in the past," I said sagely, "and we can always try again. You up for a round two?"

"Sure." He smiled, cupping my cheek with his hand.

"Wren?" Takashi looked at me with an emotion I couldn't identify.

"Yes?" I answered questioningly. He stayed silent for a moment.

"Never mind." He sighed and I raised a brow at him.

"Okay?" He chuckled and ruffled my hair while I pouted. Without realizing it, I drifted off the sleep.

A/N

So we finally find out about Wren's family, and why it's so messed up. We will find out more about her father later in the story, and about one more person from her past. Takashi and Wren seem to be getting really close huh ;) I just want to say thank you to all of the readers, the followers, the reviewers, and the favoriters. You all have made this experience so rewarding, so thank you for your kind words and continued support. You're the best ever! 3


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello my darling readers! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Let's get right to it!

I don't own Ouran.

I rejoined reality the next day feeling good. Even with the events of yesterday, they were going to release me from the hospital. I spent the day daydreaming about finally going outside. Takashi and his family came straight over after school. Takashi was charged with getting me to the limo while his parents did some paperwork. Satoshi had remained with his parents. Takashi had offered me a wheelchair, but I refused.

"I am going to walk out of here by myself." I insisted as I stood up. I took a step forward, but I was wobbly so I stumbled. Takashi caught me and I grumbled.

"It's just walking, so why is it so damn hard?" Takashi laughed at me, but I ignored him. Using his arm for support, I slowly walked out of the room. I then let go of his arm entirely and successfully walked to the elevator. "Haha! Told you I could do it!" Takashi clapped for me and I glared at him. I made it to the limo without a hitch and found that we were the last ones to arrive.

"Hello Wren, how are you feeling?" Asuma asked politely.

"I feel loads better now, thank you. And sorry for causing so much trouble." I apologized sincerely. The last thing I wanted was to cause problems, but of course I ended up doing just that.

"Don't worry about that sweetie. The only thing you should worry about is recovering."

"Alright, I will. Thank you Kira." I smiled at her sweetness. She really makes a wonderful mother.

"So you're all better now, right?" Satoshi inquired childishly.

"Pretty much."

"Good." He seemed relieved, and my heart melted at his concern. After we arrived at the house I went to my room to change into something more comfortable when I was surprised by the hosts. They popped up out of their hiding spots (except for Kyoya and Haruhi, they didn't bother to hide) and shouted surprise. I had to refrain from yelling some rather vulgar words.

"Geez, I finally get out of the hospital and you try to give me a heart attack?!" I scream at them, clutching my chest.

"Calm down twitchy." I glared at Hikaru as his brother chuckled.

"My dear daughter, I had no intention of scaring you!" Tamaki cried and I set my gaze on him.

"Oh really, then why would you hide and shout surprise? Isn't the entire idea meant for you to shock me?" His shoulders slumped as he considered my words and I shook my head at him. I looked around at the exorbitant amount of streamers and balloons and smiled at the sloppily made 'Welcome Back' poster they had made.

"Do you like it?" The twins asked eagerly and I nodded.

"Yes! Thank you all so much, this is so nice!"

"We figured we should do something nice since you were getting out of the hospital and all!" Hunny chirped and I ruffled his hair.

"I really appreciate it, this is really great." Tears gathered at the back of my eyes, but I kept them there. I didn't need them freaking out. I noticed someone enter from behind me and I turned to see Takashi bringing in a huge cake. He placed it on the desk next to my bed and I could smell the faint smell of...

"Is that lemon?" I exclaimed in excitement. Takashi nodded and I gazed at him with shining eyes. He smiled a little and handed me a piece. "How did you know to get lemon cake?" I asked, confused. We never talked about cake flavors and I don't think I've ever mentioned that lemon was my favorite.

"During club hours you always look for the lemon cake so I figured it was your favorite." He explained, shrugging a bit. My heart welled at the thought of him paying so much attention to me. Haruhi elbowed me and waggled her eyebrows, making me purse my lips. But they quickly returned to a grand smile when I looked back at Takashi.

"You are correct in your assumption." I say as I dig in. The party winded down after about an hour, and I was beginning to feel fatigued. My eyes involuntarily blinked sleepily as I talked to the hosts about various things I had missed at school, and they took notice.

"Alright everybody, it looks like it's time to go and let Wren rest." Tamaki said in a rare moment of awareness. I smiled at him gratefully and his eyes grew wide.

"My daughter is so cute when she is tired!" He shrieked as he spun me around. And the moment is ruined.

"Tamaki, put her down." Haruhi sighed firefly and Tamaki immediately complied, a guilty look on his face.

"Thank you, everyone, for the wonderful surprise! I really loved it and I'm glad to have such good friends." I looked everybody in the eyes as I thanked them, hoping they would understand the truthfulness of my statement. My eyes locked with Takashi's and I mouthed a second thank you to him, and he nodded in response. The hosts, minus Takashi, filed out and I collapsed on my bed. I was seriously worn out.

"Are you feeling alright?" Takashi sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Yeah, but I think I'm gonna head to bed early tonight." I yawned and my eyes refused to stay open.

"Goodnight." Through a haze of sleepiness I felt a pair of lips press against my forehead. I mumbled contently and soon fell asleep.

The next day at school I noticed that everyone was busy with something. Huge posters were being made and people were going in and out of various classrooms. Once I made it to my homeroom I asked Tamaki and Kyoya what was up.

"The music festival is almost here~!" Tamaki cheered. I looked to Kyoya for clarification.

"Ouran hosts a music festival, where people from all over the world come and try to impress sponsors. The event will be on Monday, which is why the school is cancelling classes so all the preparations will get finished. Then, tomorrow we will have the day off of school so the professional decorators and technicians can come and make sure everything is ready for Monday."

"Wren, you should sing!" Tamaki screamed in my ear. I shook my head firmly.

"I don't sing for crowds."

"But Kyoya said you used to be in a band." I cringed at that memory. _He_ was apart of that band, and the main reason I don't perform for the public anymore. Too many bad memories.

"Not anymore." I said, maybe a bit too harshly since Tamaki leaned away from me.

"But I want to hear you sing again." He said softly. I felt bad for being so mean. But then his eyes lit up again. "Why don't you sing for just the host club and our guest on Monday then!" I didn't want to shoot him down and it didn't seem too bad... I nodded reluctantly.

"Fine." I mumbled and Tamaki cheered. We spent the rest of the day setting up, and by the end of the day I was exhausted. I guess my wound was really taking a toll on me. It didn't hurt that much unless I moved quickly or turned the wrong way. I walked to the third music room sluggishly and went straight to the couch. Haruhi noticed my haggard expression.

"Been a rough day?" I nodded and slumped further in the cushions. "Then get some rest, I'll take care of the snacks and tea today." She offered, but I declined.

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"Wren, I want to. That's what friends are for and I want to make sure you make a full recovery." She was unwavering and I had to consent.

"You know, you're going to make a great lawyer. You have just the right stubbornness for it." Haruhi laughed and then left me to rest. I was just drifting to sleep when I felt a pair of arms lift me up and heard a mixture of squeals and hisses. I opened my eyes and saw that Takashi was carrying me to the bed Hunny sometimes naps in. He put me down and Hunny pushed his Usa-chan into my arms.

"Sweet dreams!" He exclaimed sweetly, causing a bunch of the guests to aww. I thanked them both and closed my eyes once more. I heard Tamaki announce that there would be a special performance Monday at the host club. I shifted uncomfortably, still not liking the idea, but I had already promised. The next thing I knew hosting hours were over and everyone was packing up to go home.

"Morning sleeping beauty!" The twins cackled at my surprised expression.

"Why couldn't I have been awoken by a handsome prince like I was promised?"I sighed dramatically and then laughed at their shocked faces. "Now move over boys, I want up." They glanced at each other and grinned wickedly. I felt a twinge of fear in my stomach.

"Let us help you with that." I gasped as they wrapped their arms around my legs and arms and lifted me up. They were careful not to irritate my stitches as they carried me to their car.

"Where are we going!" I asked. None of the other hosts seemed to be bothered, so I assumed they were in on the twins scheme.

"Not telling!" Kaoru answered unhelpfully. I scowled at them as they put me into their car and told the driver to go. I crossed my arms and glared at them as they laughed and laughed. Finally we pulled up to a huge mansion. It was very aesthetically pleasing, with a symmetrical build and intricate designs decorating the doors and window coverings. The twin monstrosities dragged me through what I was assuming was their home and into a room filled with outfits. A feeling of dread consumed me and I slumped forward.

"Please tell me this isn't what I think this is."

"It is!" Hikaru said happily. I groaned in dismay.

"Why me!" I yelled at the ceiling, but it held no answers.

"It won't be that bad." Hikaru admonished.

"Yeah, we will even give you the outfit you like the most." Kaoru added.

"I don't have a choice do I." I sighed.

"Nope!" They chirp as they get to work. They put me into at least twenty different outfits ranging from casual wear to freaking gowns. After about an hour or two of constant changes in clothing, they suddenly stopped handing me outfits.

"Is that it?" I asked, still wearing a yellow sundress that was actually kind of cute, but not really my style.

"We were just putting the finishing touches on the last outfit. I think you will really like this one." Kaoru said, smiling.

"O-kay?" I said hesitantly, drawing out the word.

"Trust us, you'll love it." Hikaru reassured as he handed me a pile of clothing. I went back into the changing room and gasped as I unfolded the piece of clothing. It was an absolutely stunning dress. The top was off the shoulders with a sweetheart neckline, and it had a corset that had ribbons criss crossing in the front instead of the back. Towards the bottom of the corset the ribbon became thick and was tied up in a bow. The skirt part of the dress went down to just above my knees and puffed out slightly. The entire dress was black and I was in love with it. I unzipped the zipper on the back and pulled it on, loving the way it hugged my body. I saw a pair of red heels that had been with the dress and pulled those on as well. I looked in the mirror and saw just how well the outfit suited me. It was like it had been made for me... wait a minute! I scrambled out of the dressing room and ran into the twins, who were just turning the corner. We all fell down and I clutched my side in agony.

"Oww." I moaned and the doppelgangers leaned over me.

"Are you okay!?" They both yelled. I waved them off.

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting to fall so suddenly so I didn't have time to turn so I would fall on my other side. I'm fine now though." I held out my hands and they helped me up. "You guys were right, I love this dress!" They shook their heads to dispel the remaining shock of the wilderness of our collision before they responded.

"We knew you would." Hikaru told me as if it was an insult that I was even a bit sceptical.

"Yeah, we designed it just for you!" Kaoru answered the question that I hadn't gotten a chance to voice.

"Really? Why?" I questioned, not able to see their motive.

"Well..." Hikaru started.

"It's because..." Kaoru tried to elaborate. They were both blushing at this point.

"It's because you're like an older sister to us." They finished in unison. I blinked owlishly at them. They were staring at the ground, their faces red. It was obvious they were telling the truth, and it made a warm feeling erupt in my chest. I pulled them into a hug and ruffled their hair.

"Then I'll be the best damn sister ever." We all smiled goofily at each other and I accepted the fact that these two tricksters were had found a place in my heart. I had always wanted little brothers.

"Though Wren, what are all of these bruises from?" Kaoru was looking at the faded bruises on my legs, tracing them with his finger. "I didn't see them before, but there are so many." They both looked up at me expectantly. I tried to tell them that they were from falling out of trees, but my lips wouldn't form the words. I eventually sighed. I had to tell them, I had to tell all of them the truth.

"They are the real reason I am staying at Takashi's. Why don't you call all of the hosts over so I only have to tell the story once." The twins looked worried, but did as I asked. Once everyone arrived I had them sit on the couch. I had changed into a plain t-shirt and shorts so everyone could see the bruises. Takashi looked at me questioningly and I just half-smiled.

"Wren, why do you have so many bruises? Are those from training?" Hunny broke the silence, though I was sure he knew what they were from.

"They are actually the reason I called you all here. There is something I need to tell you all." My heart was pumping so loudly I could hear it and my breath was quickening. I could not have a panic attack right now, I needed to do this. I sat in the chair across from the couch and Takashi moved to stand behind me. He grabbed one of my hands and squeezed, giving me the push I needed to keep going.

"You see, the reason I am staying with Takashi is not because my parents are on a business trip. It's because I couldn't pay rent." I started with that, collecting my thoughts for a second. It was dead quiet, and the hosts were all staring at me like they wanted to say something, but they knew to just wait for my explanation. "I was responsible for paying rent because my father had left us three years after my sister died. I was eleven at the time, and my mom blamed me for him leaving and my sister's death, so after a few years she developed an alcohol addiction and all her money went towards that. I had to pick up the slack and pay for food and rent when I was around 14, but I eventually confronted my mom and tried to tell her to stop drinking, and that's when she began to physically abuse me." I had to stop for a moment, my voice was getting choked up so I cleared my throat and took a deep breath. Takashi squeezed my hand, and Hunny came forward and held my other hand. The hosts all looked outraged and sad, but they let me continue. "This went on for a few years, and it got more and more frequent as time went on until it happened every day that she was home. But there was nothing that I could do, and she was the only family I had left, so I couldn't bring myself to fight back. Then, after I got those burns from the tea and came home in a dress my mom assumed the worst. She said that I was hooking up with all of you so I could get things in return, and that if I was going to do that I should do it for money. I tried to tell her that that wasn't the case, that you all were my friends but she just laughed. The next day she told me her 'friend' would be coming so I should make myself presentable, and I knew what would happen if I allowed this to go on. So I finally stood up to her and tried to leave, but she knocked me out with a bottle. When I woke up she was gone and she had taken all of her stuff. I know I should have been sad about it, but honestly I was so relieved. And then Takashi found out about everything and his family took me in, and I've never been happier." I had started to cry during my story but I smiled at the end of it. It felt amazing to get everything off of my chest. I had been so worried about burdening the hosts with my problems, but we've been through so much already that I knew there was no going back now. I mean, the twins thought of me as a big sister! Suddenly I was hug attacked by all of the hosts. I felt my side flare up but I ignored it. We all sat there for a moment in a hug pile, and once everyone separated Tamaki was the first to speak.

"I had no idea that you had been going through that. And we made it worse for you! I can't believe your mother would try to make you.." He trailed of, his had curled in a fist and his face scrunched up in anger. I looked at all of the host and they all had the same expression.

"I didn't tell you guys this to make you upset, though I see how there is no way I can expect you to not be. I told you because I trust you all, and I didn't want there to be anymore secrets between us. I didn't want to tell you before because I didn't want you guys to be unhappy, and I was worried that every time you saw me you would be reminded of how broken I am. But Takashi, you have helped me realize that I need to be honest, and that I have to trust that I'll be accepted for who I am." I looked up at Takashi, and I saw pride in his eyes.

"Wren, we could never think of you as anything less than the strongest person we have ever known. Yes, you may be broken, but we all are in some way or another. Your strength and courage is what we will think of when we see you, along with how smart, funny, beautiful, and wonderful you are." Haruhi said, stroking my hair. The other host nodded, their anger fading away and turning to what I assume is love. They all love and care for me, and I have never felt happier in my life.

"Thank you all so much. I probably would still be with my mom right now if you all hadn't given me the courage to stand up to her. I love you guys with all my heart."

"We love you too." They all said back, pulling me in for another hug. I had a real family now, and I wasn't about to let go of that.

A/N

Sorry for the shorter chapter, but it was time for Wren to come clean with the hosts. Expect a lot of fluff in the next chapter though! And this chapter and the next chapters are what I have written recently, so there may be a difference in how it is written, but hopefully it's not too different! I'll see you all next week!

-Ptera


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello my peeps, it is currently 3:30am and I have work tomorrow, but I just had to get this chapter out. I'm so excited to see what y'all think! Happy reading!

 _Previously: "Thank you all so much. I probably would still be with my mom right now if you all hadn't given me the courage to stand up to her. I love you guys with all my heart."_

" _We love you too." They all said back, pulling me in for another hug. I had a real family now, and I wasn't about to let go of that._

Eventually Takashi and I headed home. Once we arrived Takashi motioned for me to follow him to his room. I complied, I knew he would want to talk more about everything I had told the hosts. I saw a small chicken and red panda by his window sill. That must be Piyo and Tanuki. I made a beeline for them and cautiously held my hand out, showing them I wouldn't hurt them. They looked at me and slowly came closer, until finally I was allowed to pet them. I then followed Takashi to his bed and sat down next to him, and the two animals followed, Piyo sitting in Takashi's lap and Tanuki sitting in mine. I absentmindedly stroked his fur as I looked up at Takashi. He seemed like he didn't know where to start. Finally he sighed.

"Wren… I don't know what to say. You have been through so many things, life has been so unfair to you but you still say everything is ok."

"Because it is ok, at least it is now. I had a rough childhood, but the important thing is that it's all in the past now. I have a bright future and a new family, the hosts. You know, I almost cut you all from my life."

"Why?" He seemed surprised.

"I didn't want to burden you all with my shit, especially you. You don't deserve it."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Selfishness really. I couldn't handle the thought of losing all of you. I want to be apart of your guy's lives because it makes me feel happy and safe."

"Wren, the selfish thing would have been cutting us out. We are the ones who get to decide if we want to help you or not, not you. And you have never been a burden to any of us, least of all me. You are the big sister of the host club, they all adore you and want you to be apart of their lives. And they want to be apart of yours, whatever that comes with."

"You keep saying they, what about you? What do you think about… well me I guess." I needed to see what he felt. I knew in my heart that I liked him… no, that I loved him and I could wanted to give myself the chance to see if he loved me back. I needed to know.

"I have had a hard time describing what I think of you. My mother has asked me the same question and I told her that I feel comfortable telling you my thoughts, I enjoy spending time with you no matter what we are doing, and I would give anything to see you happy." I was shocked at his words. He was gazing into my eyes with such an intensity that I lost my breath for a moment. But he wasn't done, and there was a determination in his eyes. "You can read me like a book, and I have never met anyone who makes me feel the way that you do. I have talked to hundreds of girls, but none of them have ever compared to you. And when I'm not around you I am always wondering what you are doing. It has taken me a while to understand why I feel like this, but I think I finally get it now." He had leaned in while he was talking and I took a leap of faith and closed the gap. Our lips met and it wasn't the fireworks that I was expecting. No, this was much better. It was like two pieces were finally becoming whole again. It was like everything in the world had just stopped for a moment, and we were the only two who mattered. We pulled apart after what felt like an eternity, both panting slightly. I wanted to kiss him again, but first I needed to tell him what I've been holding in this entire time.

"I know this seems sudden to say, but I think I've known it since the day I met you- there is no other way to describe how I feel. I love you Takashi." I all but whispered, and he grinned at me.

"I love you too." Our lips met again and I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. He pulled away and wiped them for me.

"Wren, what's wrong?" He said, concern marring his beautiful features.

"Absolutely nothing. I just never thought this could happen, and I'm so happy." Takashi smiled again and cradled my face in his hand.

"Well you are so beautiful and charming, of course I fell for you." He said sincerely and I grinned.

"I could say this same for you. You're so caring and protective and thoughtful, I never stood a chance." I laughed, my grin never leaving my face. I don't think I could ever frown again I was so happy. "But, what does this mean for us?"

"I want everyone to know that you are mine, so will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Yes." I kissed him again. After a while I went back to my room and laid in my bed staring at the ceiling.

"Did that really happen?" I whispered to myself, pinching my arm to make sure I wasn't dreaming. The sharp pain assured me that everything that happened was very real. I touched my slightly swollen lips and giggled. _Best. Day. Ever._

The next morning I woke up and decided to make myself breakfast. I was in the best mood, even though it was hard to believe that I had actually become Takashi's girlfriend last night. I am still convinced it was just a wonderful dream. I took a shower and then walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. I was delighted to see that Aya and Toby were cutting up fruit, most likely preparing breakfast for the rest of the family.

"Good morning!" I told them, a huge smile on my face.

"Good morning Wren! What's got you so happy today?" Toby asked.

"Nothing much, just in a good mood." I didn't know who I should tell about Takashi and I, and I didn't mind it being something that just stayed in between us. Also, I had not confirmed that it wasn't a dream.

"Well that's good! I love those days were you just wake up feeling good." I nodded in agreement with Toby and set to collecting the fruit and yogurt I needed for my breakfast. I decided to make a parfait with some yummy granola I found in the pantry.

"Aya, would you like a hand?" She was cutting a large amount of fruit with surprising efficiency. I was definitely impressed at her quick but precise motions.

"No thank you honey, I've got this."

"Alright, hey do you know if Takashi has eaten yet?" I asked.

"He has not, I believe he went straight to the training room."

"I'll bring him something then, I'm heading that way anyways." Of course I didn't tell them that I was heading that way so I could hopefully catch Takashi without his shirt on again. I set to making another parfait and was about the leave when Toby stopped me.

"Hey Wren, I have the day off tomorrow and I got a new anime called 'The Devil is a Part-Timer. Do you want to watch it with me?"

"Sure! Do you mind if I invited my friend Haruhi? I'm sure she would like a break from being forced to hang out with the other hosts."

"Go ahead! I'm always down to make new friends."

"Sweet, I'll let her know then. See you!"

I made my way to the training room with the two bowls in my hands. When I got there I was again greeting by Takashi being wonderfully shirtless. I padded up next to the treadmill he was running on and held up the bowl.

"Hungry?" Takashi took his headphones out of his ears and stopped the machine.

"Very." He took the bowl from me eagerly. We sat down on a bench and dug in. He looked over at me with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Is that my sweatshirt?" I looked down at my outfit, which was indeed his sweatshirt and a pair of leggings.

"Yep, and just so you know you are never getting it back."

"Well I guess the stereotype of your girlfriend stealing your jacket is true then."

"Oh good, I was beginning to think that last night was just a dream."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because it all seemed too good to be true. I mean you are the most charming knight I've ever met."

"And you are the most wonderful and stunning warrior I've ever met." I blushed at his compliment and leaned up to give him a kiss. He enthusiastically complied. His next words surprised me. "I would like to take you on a date today."

"Where to?"

"That is a surprise. Let's finish eating and get ready, then we can head out. Sound good?"

"Sounds great! Though that does remind me, do you care if people know about us? I would hate to make your life harder because people knew you were dating a commoner." Takashi looked a little shocked. He put his hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes tenderly.

"I want others to know that you are mine. It doesn't matter that you aren't wealthy, and it doesn't matter what other people think. I love you, and I want everyone to know it." My eyes filled with tears at his heartfelt words. I am forever grateful that he entrusted his heart to me, and that he can easily tell me all of the things he feels and thinks. I remember when it was hard to get two words out of him, so him dropping his filter means a lot to me. I beamed up at him.

"I love you too, and I cannot wait for our date." He smiled back and my heart fluttered at how gorgeous he was. It helped that his shirt was still off too, not gonna lie. We finished our breakfast and I left to get ready. I had no idea what to wear. He told me to wear something casual before I left, but that still leaves so many options. You see Kira had taken it upon herself to buy me a whole wardrobe of clothes. As kind as that was, it stressed me out because I now had a million options. I tried on a few of the pants and long sleeved shirts, but it was a hot day out and I was not looking forward to sweating in those clothes on my date. I tried on something that I normally wouldn't wear, a burgundy skater dress with short sleeves. I really loved the way it looked on me, so I decided to cover my faded bruises with my waterproof concealer so I could wear it. I put on some black converse and a jean men's shirt that I have had for a long time so it was nice and comfy, leaving it unbuttoned of course. I used it as a jacket of sorts because it was very thin. Then I threw on a pair of spanxs underneath for safety, knowing my clumsy ass I was bound to fall at some point. I sat down to do my makeup, which Kira had also provided me with. She brought me all of this stuff with so much joy, claiming that I was the daughter she never had. It made me smile just thinking about it. I decided to do a soft gold and brown eyeshadow look with winged black eyeliner. After much debating to myself I also put on a deep red lipstick, and I prayed I wouldn't smudge it or wipe it off accidently. I had a tendency to bite my lip so we'll see how long it lasts. Finally I addressed my hair, which thankfully was beautifully wavy from my shower. I combed it out and decided to leave it as is. I finished off the look with some black converse and went to find Takashi. I knocked on his door and heard a 'come in' from the other side. Before I had the chance Mini Mori came racing down the hall.

"Wren! You look great, why are you all dressed up?" I saw that Iris had followed him and bent down to pet the pup.

"Um- well, I kinda have a date with your brother."

"Wow, finally! I was wondering when you two would finally admit you liked each other, it was soooo obvious." Iris yipped in what seemed like agreement, making me blush.

"Well, we decided last night to start going out, so I hope you can accept me as a part of Takashi's life." I said sincerely. The approval of his family was one thing I dreaded I'd never get.

"You were always apart of Takashi and our family's life, so don't worry. Mom is going to be so happy when she finds out, you should tell her soon." I nodded, I had planned on telling them at dinner if everything went alright on the date.

"Will do Satoshi." I ruffled his hair and then went into Takashi's room. He threw on his jacket and then turned to look at me. When he did his eyes went wide and then traveled down my body, taking in my appearance. I was doing the same, really loving how his shirt fit a little tightly against his body. He had combed his hair as well, but he had messed it up already by running his hands through it, giving him that wild aura that everyone talks about. I blushed at his intense gaze on me and put my arms up like a scarecrow.

"What do you think? I decided to actually get ready just for you."

"You look gorgeous, like always." I blushed and grinned.

"And you look extra handsome today my dashing ninja. I like the bad boy look." He did look pretty badass with his bomber jacket and black jeans. I was digging it. "So are you going to tell me where we are going today?"

"Nope, you'll just have to wait and see." He grabbed my hand and we headed out to the car. I was surprised to see that there was no driver, it was Takashi that would be driving the convertible. He opened my door and let me get in before hopping into the driver's seat. The top was down, and the feeling of wind blowing through my hair was nice. I grabbed the aux cord and plugged in my phone, scrolling through my playlists before finally choosing 'Holding Onto You' by Twenty One Pilots. I think I surprised Takashi when I started rapping the beginning perfectly, but he just looked over and smiled, reaching his hand out to grab mine. After a little we approached what looked like a fairground, and I began to get very excited. We pulled in to the parking lot and I looked up at Takashi.

"The fair?!"

"Yeah, is this okay?" He seemed a little nervous so I gave him a bright smile.

"I've never been to one, but I always wanted to. This is perfect! But you better be ready to go on all of the biggest, scariest rides!"

"I'll let you lead the way." I grabbed onto his hand and eagerly headed towards the ticket office. We got all day passes for all of the rides and attractions, which Takashi paid for despite my protests. We then got in line for a ride called The Zipper. While we were waiting, I decided to pass the time by playing a question game, kinda like truth or dare but without the dares.

"What is your favorite color?" I asked first.

"Green."

"Like what kind of green?"

"A deep forest green. What is yours?" Despite how badly I wanted to respond with the color of his eyes I went with something a lot less cheesy.

"Purple, any shade really. I like how calming it is, but you don't see it all to often, especially in nature. I guess that makes it feel special to me. Ok, favorite food?"

"Any classic japanese food. I particularly like soba. What's yours?" I frowned at him.

"You can't just copy my questions, I'll answer this one but then you have to ask a question again. I like spicy food, like spicy ramen! I like sweets too, though not as much as your cousin. I don't think anyone could like sweets as much as him."

"That's very true." We both paused as shuddered at Honey's appetite. It wasn't something you could be ok with, it was shocking everytime. "Alright, my question is why don't you like to sing in public?" That was a question I definitely wasn't expecting. I looked at the ground, trying to think of a way to answer it without getting too angry.

"I was in a band for a while, but one of my bandmates ended up betraying my trust, and so whenever I perform it just reminds me of that. And I get embarrassed when I sing, I'm not that good at it." He gave me a funny look when I said that.

"You are that good." Was all he said, and then it was time to get on the ride. After that ride we went straight to the next one, and then the next one, trying to hit all of them. Eventually we stopped for lunch, grabbing some sandwiches from a vendor. This time I was sneaky and paid before he could. I didn't want to hurt his pride or anything so I suggested we take turns paying, or else I would keep getting sneakier and paying before he could. He laughed and agreed to the challenge, wanting to see if I could really be that sly and pay before him. I smirked and made a bet, if I could manage to pay three times in our next five dates, he would have to agree to take turns. I blushed when I realized I made the assumption that we would be going on five more dates, but Takashi just ruffled my hair and agreed.

We continued to go on rides and stopped at some of the attractions like the hypnotist and the petting zoo. I tried to convince Takashi to volunteer to get hypnotized but I got a hard no, even after I gave him puppy dog eyes. He didn't say no to the puppy dog eyes, but he managed to distract me by pointing out a cotton candy vendor. Curse my big mouth for revealing how much I loved sweets. We stayed at the petting zoo for a while, I wanted to take home one of the miniature goats they had to be honest. And it was so cute to see Takashi get surrounded by the chickens. It was like they had accepted him as their master, following him wherever he went. He was holding five of them in his arms, and he looked like he didn't know what to do with all of them. I laughed and took a picture of him, doubling over when he gave me a look that said 'please help me'. I took a couple more pictures throughout the day, but I had to ask him to take one of both of us because he was too tall. He took a few, and then during the last one I leaned up and kissed his cheek, hoping to get his reaction. I was pleased at the result, he had blushed and his mouth opened slightly in surprise, making him look a-freaking-dorable.

Eventually the sun was starting to go down, so we agreed to go on the ferris wheel as our last ride.

"Hey Takashi, I was wondering about how you wanted to tell your family about us. I was thinking about telling them at dinner if that is ok with you." I nervously glanced at the ground, unsure if it was alright to be that bold.

"I was thinking the same thing. I'm sure they will be happy to know, especially my mother. She has been giving me less than subtle hints to ask you out." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I really hoped he was right, but I was anxious nonetheless about it. It didn't help that the girls behind us in line were talking rather loudly about Takashi.

"Look at that guy in front of us. He is hotter than hot."

"I know right, like damn boy let me get a piece of that."

"Who's that girl he's talking with, do you think they are together?"

"No way, there is no chance _she_ is with _him._ " I felt my face flush, anger and sadness flooding my senses. My hand clenched into a fist, and though I was angry at them a small part of me was agreeing with them. Suddenly my face was tilted upwards and I was swept into a passionate kiss. I smiled into his lips, all my insecurities washing away. I could hear the girls behind me scoff angrily, and it just made my smile grow. We broke apart and I gave a cheeky wink to the girls behind me. They huffed and hissed and I had to resist the urge to laugh. Takashi and I then got onto the ride and slowly made our way to the top.

"Well Takashi, you win the best first date award." I gazed contentedly at the sunset, which we had an incredible view of from up here.

"I'm glad, you deserve the best."

"Oh shush, you flatter me too much. I'm gonna get an ego if you keep doing that."

"You aren't the type to be arrogant, I'm not worried."

"What did I just say about the flattering." He chuckled in response. When we reached the top, I pulled Takashi into a deep kiss. It probably was a horribly cliche scene, a couple kissing at the top of a ferris wheel, but I needed a little cliche in my life. And I'd be lying if I said it didn't feel as magical as it seemed.

"I love you Takashi, thank you for today."

"I love you too Wren."

"We really are being so cheesy, we'll have to work on that."

"..."

"You were about to say something cheesy in response weren't you."

"...No."

After we got off the ride we went straight home so we would make it in time for dinner. I got nervous butterflies in my stomach at the thought of his family rejecting me, but I was confident that what Takasi said was true. And it was. We sat down at the table and before we started eating Takashi made the announcement.

"Mother, father, Satoshi, I would like to inform you all that Wren and I have officially decided to begin dating."

"Finally." Was the collective response. I smiled brightly at their instant acceptance as Kira began asking us what happened. I told her about our date today and she was ecstatic, teasing Takashi for not doing this sooner. I squeezed Takashi's hand and grinned at him, and he grinned back. After dinner I gave Takashi a goodnight kiss, which I definitely could get used to doing, and called Haruhi, asking if she wanted to come over tomorrow. She agreed, thanking me for giving her an excuse to avoid the host club. As I laid down in bed today just kept replaying through my head, making it impossible to sleep. I grabbed my phone and looked at the pictures from today. I decided to make the chicken one my home screen and the one where I kissed him on the cheek my lock screen. I stared at those pictures for a long time, my cheeks flushed with happiness, before I finally went to sleep.

A/N

Yay! They finally admitted their feelings, about time too! I know it might feel weird for them to just suddenly say 'I love you', but Wren knows herself very well, so once she realized she loved him there was no point denying it, she knew what she felt was real. I picture Takashi as being the same way. His mom helped him realize he loved her, and there was no point in denying it once he felt it. Anyways, I need to go to sleep now, see you all later!

-Ptera


End file.
